Almost another history
by Crownwell
Summary: La escuela, los villanos, su entrenamiento como heroe y ademas... ¡Un Harem! la historia de como Midoriya se convierte en el mas grandioso heroe de todos y como, sin darse cuenta, crea un harem bastante peculiar. M por futuros caps
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nuevo y es el primer fanfic que publico

La historia es bastante similar a la original con algunos cambios

Yo no soy dueño de nada solo me diverti modificando la historia

Mis respetos y creditos al creador de esta hermosa serie, y la imagen, nombres que olvide por el momento

* * *

Izuku Midoriya paseaba tranquilamente junto a su madre en el centro comercial, hace rato que no pasaba tiempo con ella y, después de la preocupación que paso con el incidente relacionado con Stain, salieron juntos a ver las tiendas para relajarse y platicar un rato.

Su madre se llenaba de alegría al ver como su hijo cada vez controlaba mejor su habilidad, pensó que ganar mejor control significaban menos heridas, al menos causadas por él mismo; ver como tu pequeño hijo, poco a poco, se acerca más a cumplir su sueño es algo que llena de alegría a cualquier padre.

"Entonces izuku dime… ¿Alguna chica a llamado tu atención?" su madre le pregunto mientras su hijo bebía una malteada, causando que este casi se atragantara.

"¿P –P-Porque l-lo preguntas justo ahora?" le pregunto nervioso.

Su madre solo le sonreía, aunque no supiera quien fuera, sabía que una chica se estaba abriendo camino hacia el corazón de su Izuku; tarde o temprano saldría a la luz quien pero por lo pronto prefirió dejar el tema de lado.

Era un día soleado, hermoso… pero de la nada un villano apareció sobre el centro comercial!… lo típico; el pánico comenzaba a invadir a las personas quienes corrían a las salidas de emergencia.

"¡Izukuuuuuu!" su madre comenzó a llorar pero Izuku no perdió el tiempo, cargo a su madre en sus brazos, dejo que One For All recorriera su cuerpo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Algunos héroes peleaban contra el villano, quien de algún modo abría pequeños agujeros en el espacio de los cuales salían disparados alguna clase de meteoros. Izuku llego con los equipos de auxilio y dejo a su madre a su cuidado. "Wow chico eso fue increíble" un oficial admiraba la velocidad con la que llego cargando a su madre, quien honestamente estaba algo alta de peso. "Debo volver, aun hay civiles atrapados en las tiendas" le dijo a su madre, quien llorando solo asintió.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Le dijo un oficial al héroe en entrenamiento mientras tomaba una pose como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una carrera. "Ayudare con el rescate de los civiles" antes de que el oficial pudiera oponerse Izuku salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dio un gran salto y entro por la venta de un segundo piso.

Aun había gente corriendo pero parecían estar en buenas condiciones, el chico peli verde corría por los pasillos buscando alguna persona que necesitara su ayuda.

"Mis bebes!" escucho a una chica gritar, una voz familiar, y después de correr un poco la vio; Hatsume Mei, intentando sacar una mochila que había sido aplastada por un pedazo de escombro, casi lo lograba y cegada por su determinación no se dio cuenta de la enorme roca que caía rápidamente sobre ella.

"¡MEI!" grito Midoriya justo cuando comenzaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas, al escuchar su nombre la chica se dio cuenta de la creciente sombra a su alrededor y levanto la mirada, dándose cuenta de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

Midoriya se lanzo y tomo a la chica en sus brazos en el momento indicado pero incapaz de detenerse ambos avanzaban rebotando en el suelo, Hatsume aun en los brazos de Midoriya quien absorbía todos los golpes, para terminar chocando con un puesto de peluches.

" _No puedo respirar_ " pensó el joven Midoriya levantando al extraño peluche redondo, suave y pesado; cuando su visión se aclaro se dio cuenta que no era un peluche sino los pechos de Hatsume, entro en pánico y alejo sus manos pero la traicionera fuerza de gravedad hizo lo suyo y los decentes senos de la chica volvieron a su posición inicial.

"Oh, M- Midoriya no creí que fueras tan asertivo" reía ligeramente mientras se movía a un lado; recuperando el aliento Izuku se levanto de un salto "¿Puedes moverte?" la respuesta vino sola a él ya que vio que la chica tenía un severo golpe en una de sus piernas.

Sin darle tiempo de que dijera algo tomo a Mei en sus brazos "No importa la situacion… esto es vergonzoso…" sonrojada rodeo el cuello de Deku con sus brazos, quien estaba aun más sonrojado pero desecho esos pensamientos y comenzó a correr usando su Quirk.

Rápido salió del lugar y dejo a Hatsume con los médicos "Asombroso" exclamo la pelirosa, antes de que Midoriya pudiera descansar escucho a una madre peleándose con un oficial, su hija no había salido del lugar y nadie se atrevía a rescatarla.

"¿Aun hay alguien dentro?" Deku se acerco "Mi pequeña tsu… fue a buscar a su hermana menor pero nunca regreso" La madre le mostro una foto que tenia a la mano y Midoriya la reconoció " _¿Tsuyu chan?_ " pensó preparándose para volver a correr, pero un oficial lo detuvo; Midoriya estaba a punto de apartarlo pero dicho oficial le dio un comunicador pequeño "Estaremos en contacto, llama si alguien necesita atención medica y estaremos listos" Midoriya coloco el comunicador en su oreja derecha, le dedico un pulgar arriba junto con una sonrisa y dijo "Las traeré de vuelta" justo antes de salir corriendo.

Dentro del lugar Izuku corría buscando a su compañera entre todo el caos "¿Chico me escuchas?" se detuvo a responder "Claro". "La ultima vez la chica estaba en una tienda de ropa en el ala este" Midoriya se encamino en esa dirección sin perder el tiempo.

Gritaba buscando una respuesta la cual obtuvo después de unos momentos, dentro de la tienda se escuchaba una niña gritar por auxilio, enormes estantes de ropa se apilaban bloqueando la puerta de los probadores; Deku se abrió paso apartando todo con fuerza bruta y detrás de la puerta encontró a la niña junto a Tsuyu que tenía una herida en una pierna, había algo de sangre en el piso lo cual preocupo al peli verde.

"Tranquilo Midoriya-kun no es nada grave" la preocupación de Midoriya se disminuyo un poco, cargo a la niña en sus brazos y encogió un poco su cuerpo contra la tierra. "Vamos Tsuyu chan debemos salir de aquí" la chica rana comprendió su idea y con su pierna sana dio un pequeño salto para subir a su espalda.

"Mmmm… Estas en mucho mejor forma de lo que imaginaba Midoriya kun, Ribbit" ligeramente sonrojada Asui compartió sus pensamientos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Midoriya quien al escuchar dichas palabras sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo volviéndolo más sensible, sentía como algo suave hacia presión en su espalda… Sacudió su cabeza " _Tranquilo Izuku no pienses como Mineta_ " imagino a su compañero de clase dedicándole unos pulgares arriba.

Corría con velocidad atravesando el centro comercial en dirección a los paramédicos pero las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas ¿verdad?

Escucho a un niño llorar unos pisos más arriba, sin dudar Izuku salto de muro a muro subiendo al tercer piso y vio al niño mientras volaba entre los pasillos "Tsuyu chan por favor" la chica comprendió al instante y usando su lengua jalo al niño. Deku respiraba pesadamente mientras corría cargando un niño en cada brazo junto con Tsuyu en su espalda, pero no se detenía.

Con su hombro activo el comunicador "¿Me escuchan?" "Fuerte y claro chico" le respondieron al instante. "Llevo a 2 niños y a una chica herida" apoyo su pie en una banca y con todas sus fuerzas la empujo, la cual choco contra una ventana creando una nueva salida.

"Estamos listos" Se escucho a través del comunicador mientras Deku saltaba; la caída fue dura pero tambaleándose se reincorporo acercándose a los paramédicos.

Agotado tomo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento antes de regresar a buscar más heridos; Izuku rescato a un par de personas mas y momentos después el villano cayó al suelo derrotado.

Midoriya descansaba en una banca bajo un árbol cerca del lugar, recuperando el aliento y limpiándose el sudor de la frente; su madre se acerco con lágrimas en los ojos para darle una botella de agua a su hijo. Verlo le daba ganas de romper en llanto; golpeado, su ropa rota y algo chamuscada, manchado de sangre aunque probablemente no era de él. "Eres increíble mi pequeño bebe" su madre no se contuvo mas y rompió en llanto desahogando su preocupación en el hombro de su hijo.

Izuku y su madre volvieron al lugar para ver como se llevaban al villano "Leeré mas tarde en internet supongo…" murmuraba tratando de recordar el Quirk del villano para un futuro.

Personas y familias se reunieron a su alrededor, todas buscando agradecer con fervor al chico, acción que llenaba de felicidad a su madre " _Luce como su héroe favorito_ " pensó. Llego el turno de la familia de Tsuyu.

"Midoriya kun muchas gracias…" avergonzada hacia una humilde reverencia junto a su familia.

La mirada de Inko se volvió algo mas terrorífica " _Mmmm… ¿será ella?_ " pensaba su madre mientras Izuku respondía con mucho nerviosismo los agradecimientos de su compañera.

Momentos después Hatsume se acerco "Joven Midoriya…" lucia nerviosa, insegura, algo completamente diferente a su manera tan asertiva de actuar.

"Hatsume… san?" velozmente Hatsume se aferro al cuerpo de Izuku, antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Mi héroe" fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios mientras sumergía la cara en el pecho de Izuku quien completamente rojo movía frenéticamente sus brazos, inseguro de si regresar o no el abrazo.

Su madre lo vio con interés nuevamente " _Parece que mi bebe está formando su Harem_ " pensaba insegura de si estar orgullosa de su hijo o preocuparse por el; después de ver muchas novelas en TV no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Hatsume se separo del chico "Sabes… si una chica te abraza debes devolver el abrazo" murmuraba para luego alejarse felizmente confundiendo al peliverde quien la veía alejarse " _Waaa… no puedo creer que alguien murmure igual que yo_ ".

Calmando su corazón Izuku miro el atardecer un momento y con un gran sentimiento de satisfacción se reunió con su madre para volver a casa.

* * *

Espero que les gustara la historia, planeo que sea larga

no tengo un ship decidido por el momento Uraraka es genial pero tampoco es mi favorita; estoy mas de lado de Tsuyu chan  
Aunque despues del cap 100 del manga me dio la idea de que Izuku y Hatsume podrian llegar a ser algo, pero quien sabe

Aun me falta para ser bueno escribiendo asi que por favor dejenme su opinion, asi podre mejorar y crear mejores caps  
Por el momento me despido

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

Buenos dias/tardes/noches

Me da gusto ver que mi historia les gusto

BigDragon suena muy bien ademas de que ya lo tenia planeado, aunque honestamente imagino mas a momo con shoto, pero algo se me ocurrira o si tienes alguna idea...

Escribi esto en ratos libres espero y les guste

De nuevo no soy dueño de nada, solo me divierto escribiendo

* * *

Chapter 2 It... begins...

La semana comenzaba, clases aburridas para la mayoría, pero Izuku se dedicaba a sus estudios especialmente porque dentro de 2 semanas seria el examen final.

" _Seré el primero de la clase_ " determinado, ya que el examen de medio termino quedo en 4°, aprovechaba el tiempo entre clases para repasar sus notas; sin darse cuenta que era el objeto de platicas en toda la escuela, su actuación durante el pasado ataque de ese villano dejo una buena impresión en muchos y lentamente comenzaba a ganarse unas cuantas fanáticas junto con el respeto de otros.

Después de algunas clases llego la hora del almuerzo, los chicos salieron del salón corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar los mejores almuerzos que la escuela ofrecía, además de evitar las largas filas, mientras las chicas se reunieron a comer dentro del salón.

"Chicas chicas, ¿vieron el video de Midoriya en las redes?" Mina dejaba su almuerzo y sacaba su celular, la mayoría respondió de forma negativa así que busco el video en internet y lo reprodujo.

Eran las cámaras de vigilancia que aun funcionaban y lograron captar como Deku se movía a través del centro comercial ayudando a quien lo necesitara, inclusive se tomaron la molestia de ralentizar el momento en que salta para salvar a Hatsume de ese terrible incidente; por suerte el puesto de peluches quedaba fuera de escena.

"Me sorprende que no te lastimara mientras te cargaba" Le dijo Tooru viendo como Izuku saltaba de muro en muro con Tsuyu en su espalda. "Midoriya era muy cuidadoso, aunque eso significara un mayor esfuerzo de su parte, Ribbit" le comento a su compañera mientras comía.

"Estoy segura que ya ha de tener fanáticas por toda la escuela" Mina guardo su celular, una vez que terminara el video con Midoriya siendo agradecido por muchas personas, y continuo con su almuerzo.

"Pronto habrá una fila de chicas esperando poder invitarlo a salir" Bromeaba Kyouka sabiendo a quien afectaría dicho comentario, el cual afecto a mas de 1 persona.

Las chicas platicaban y bromeaban sobre el pobre Midoriya quien estornudaba constantemente en la cafetería preguntándose si habría pescado un resfriado. Todo estaba muy tranquilo entre el grupo de chicas hasta que a Mina se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta un poco peculiar…

"¿Tendrían una cita con Midoriya?" la peli rosa sonreía viendo la reacción de sus compañeras, mas de una se sonrojo ante la idea. "Digo, viendo al resto… siento que sería el más 'normal' de todos en una cita" las chicas comenzaron a pensar pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo.

"Yo si lo haría" comento Ashido buscando alentar a sus compañeras a hablar "Es bastante amable, agradable y a veces, siendo honesta, me parece lindo como exagera cuando se pone nervioso" expresaba Mina con un dedo en su barbilla lo que pensaba. "Pero no creo que pase de una cita"

"Supongo que si me lo pidiera aceptaría, Ribbit" Asui fue la siguiente en decir lo que pasaba por su mente "Es bastante inteligente así que puedes pasar horas platicando, además, es de los que saben escuchar, Ribbit" Un recuerdo paso por la mente de la chica rana " _Además está en muy buena forma, RibbitRibbit_ " guardando este pensamiento para ella.

"Yo necesitaría conocerlo mejor antes de darle una oportunidad o no" esta vez hablo Momo con un tono serio en sus palabras.

"Nah no creo" dijo Kyouka.

"Mmmm… igual paso" agrego Tooru.

"Yo también lo haría, dependiendo de la ocasión, pero si le daría una oportunidad; su forma de analizar las cosas es impresionante y su pasión por el heroísmo es inspirador" Les respondió, algo avergonzada, Ochaco a sus compañeras quienes esperaban su respuesta.

Se creó un aura bastante incómoda alrededor del grupo, nadie sabía que mas decir acerca del joven Midoriya, sentían que debían buscar un nuevo tema de conversación así que Momo fue la primera en hablar después de unos incómodos minutos.

"Como van sus estu-"

"MIDORIYA!" Momo se vio interrumpida por una chica con enormes googles que entro al salón gritando. "¿Are? ¿No está?" se detuvo un momento a murmurar y se preparo para abandonar el salón.

"Espera!" Mina le grito y corrió a su lado. "¿Tendrías una cita con Midoriya? y ¿Por qué?" le pregunto tranquilamente a la otra peli rosa.

"Por supuesto; es agradable, inteligente, es genial y bastante apuesto" Mei respondió con una sonrisa "A eso vine de hecho pero ya que no está lo intentare en otra ocasión" sus palabras golpearon a 2 chicas dentro del salón quienes se quedaron en shock con el motivo por el cual Mei entro con entusiasmo a su salón, quien solo se despidió y salió velozmente.

El almuerzo termino y los chicos volvían al salón, cuando entro Midoriya sentía las miradas de las chicas sobre él poniéndolo nervioso; pero se las arreglo para llegar a su asiento y calmarse.

Las clases continuaron hasta que por fin sonó la alarma que daba fin a las mismas, recibieron algunos comentarios de su maestro Aizawa y todos se preparaban para salir.

"Yaoyorozu san" Midoriya estaba frente a ella sin una pisca de nervios.

"Midoriya, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" le respondió cordialmente.

"Tengo algunos problemas con Matemáticas, ¿Me podrías ayudar un poco?" Yaoyorozu se sintió orgullosa al pensar que un compañero viniera a ella para solicitar su apoyo.

"Claro, ¿Te parece mañana durante el almuerzo?" Midoriya asintió con una brillante sonrisa "Nos vemos mañana" se despidió y abandono el aula.

" _En mi opinión se ve más lindo cuando actúa seguro de sí mismo… ¿Qué estoy pensando?_ " Momo saco esa idea de su cabeza y se fue directo a casa.

\- Heroica Transicion!-

Segundo día de la semana, mas clases aburridas, Midoriya seguía concentrado en sus estudios que incluso en los pasillos leía sus notas, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía de alguna admiradora aleatoria.

La noche anterior un capitulo en la TV, era una de las novelas de su mama, le dio la idea de cómo mejorar su habilidad en el combate; Artes Marciales, Full Cowl le daba la velocidad, la fuerza, agilidad y flexibilidad que pudiera necesitar, solo le hacía falta la técnica así que para el examen físico ese sería su entrenamiento.

Midoriya se distraía imaginando lo genial que sería poder dar ese devastador golpe a unos pocos centímetros del enemigo, sacudió su cabeza y por el momento volvió a sus estudios. En lugar de hacer alguna práctica Aizawa sensei los dejo entrenar libremente lo que necesitaran por las siguientes 2 semanas recalcando que el examen final sería muy exigente y pasar significaba un boleto al viaje escolar.

Midoriya fue directo a un pequeño dojo que estaba dentro de la escuela, donde su compañero Ojiro entrenaba sus habilidades en el combate, así que decidió ir a inscribirse, entrando al salón se encontró a Shinso lo que causo que Izuku se pusiera nervioso.

"¿Midoriya? ¿Buscas algo de diciplina?" le pregunto el peli morado buscando burlarse un poco, Midoriya guardo silencio recordando el Quirk de su compañero.

"No necesitas guardar silencio, tengo mejor control de mi Quirk" Midoriya suspiro

"¿Tomas clases de combate?" le pregunto Midoriya

"Me lo recomendó Aizawa sensei viendo las desventajas de mi habilidad" Shinso sonrió levemente ya que Eraser Head era su héroe favorito y ahora tenía la oportunidad para ser como él.

"Me alegro, también que tengas oportunidad de practicar con tu Quirk es fantástico" Midoriya se alegro al pensar que Hitoshi podía llegar a alcanzar su sueño.

"La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos no será tan fácil Midoriya" Shinso se alejaba despidiéndose, Midoriya solo apretó su puño " _Lo esperare con ansias_ " pensó.

Izuku se inscribió en un curso intensivo, comenzó entrenando con Ojiro lo básico y aunque se equivocara dedicaba unos momentos para analizar sus errores y hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez; siguieron hasta que el timbre sono poniendo fin a su tiempo para entrenar.

"Wow Midoriya eres de los que aprende rápido" Ojiro reconocía su habilidad "Espero podamos combatir mano a mano en un futuro" Ambos regresaban al salón a prepararse para el almuerzo.

El timbre sonó nuevamente e igual que la vez anterior se inicio una carrera para comprar el almuerzo, excepto por Midoriya y Yaoyorozu quienes se quedaron en el salón.

"¿Listo Midoriya?" El chico se acomodo frente a Momo, asintió y comenzaron a estudiar mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo. Las cosas fluyeron con bastante facilidad, Midoriya entendía muy bien las explicaciones de su compañera y ella se alegraba de lo rápido que podía aprender el peli verde. " _Eres alguien bastante interesante Midoriya_ " pensó, el único problema era que el chico se confundía con algunas cosas a la hora de resolver problemas complicados.

Midoriya murmuraba sobre un problema mientras Yaoyorozu disfrutaba su almuerzo; de repente, como si el universo le jugara una travesura, la liga que mantenía el cabello de Momo en su lugar se rompió causando que ahora llevara un peinado lacio.

"Awww mi cabello está muy rebelde el día de hoy" Momo creó una nueva banda para el cabello y la coloco en su escritorio mientras guardaba los contenedores de su almuerzo, se preparaba para arreglar su cabello pero repentinamente sintió unas manos sujetar su cabeza; miro al frente y confirmo que su compañero de estudios hacia falta.

" _Midoriya…_ " Entonces las manos del peli verde comenzaron a manejar su cabello con una habilidad y delicadeza única, tomo la nueva liga para el cabello y después de unos cuantos movimientos su cabello quedo listo.

Tomo un espejo de su mochila y observo maravillada su peinado "Wow Midoriya ¿Cómo?..." pero se detuvo al ver como Midoriya seguía perdido analizando el problema.

"Lo tengo!" Izuku escribió la respuesta y le paso sus apuntes a su compañera esperando su aprobación, la cual recibió con alegría.

"Excelente, eso sería todo Yaoyorozu san, muchas gracias" Midoriya se preparaba para retirarse pero la pelinegra lo detuvo.

"Tengo una duda Midoriya ¿Cómo pudiste arreglar mi cabello con tanta facilidad?" Momo se daba unas suaves palmaditas a su peinado; Midoriya se quedo observando tratando de recordar…

"Waaaa!, lo siento fue una reacción" Se disculpaba con un gran rubor en su cara "Cuando mi mama tiene problemas con su cabello suelo arreglárselo… creo que lo hice por reflejo" se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza nervioso.

"Está bien no tienes que preocuparte" le dedico una sonrisa " _Muy interesante_ " fue lo que paso por su mente mientras el chico guardaba sus cosas.

"Ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor Midoriya" Deku la miro con un brillo en los ojos, encantado con la idea de regresar el favor a su compañera

"Es sobre Quirks, el mío para ser precisa, me gustaría ser mejor en combate, sé que eres bueno en este tema y me preguntaba…" el timbre sonó y el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a entrar al salón; Izuku le dio un pequeño papel y se despidió.

Momo abrió el papel para encontrar un teléfono y una pequeña nota que decía " _Claro, hablamos luego_ " la chica solo suspiro, guardo el papel y se preparo para el resto de las clases.

El día llego a su fin y todos partieron a su casa; en la noche, Momo agrego a Midoriya a sus contactos como 'Deku' y comenzaron a mensajear por un rato, charlando de Quirks, las clases, algunas ideas aleatorias, hasta que Midoriya decidió que era momento de ir a dormir.

"Tsuyu tenía razón, es un buen compañero para charlar" se dijo a si misma mientras se despedía por mensaje de texto.

Mientras tanto…

"H-h-hablar con una chica por mensaje de texto… es- es… increíble…" nervioso Midoriya se despidió y prosiguió a dormir.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, a lo mejor y demoro mas en publicar ya que las cosas se me estan complicando.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, les guste o no la historia o si prefieren que publique capitulos mas largos, etc. haganmelo saber para poder mejorar

Mucha suerte y recuerden...

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3 Notice me

Buenas noches

Me da gusto que les siga gustando la historia espero poder seguirles dando lo que esperan, me las arregle para escribir este cap entre mis ratos libres XD

debia sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, el cap contiene cosas algo... interesantes ;) pero no es lo que esperan... no aun.

Como de costumbre no soy dueño de nada solo me divierto escribiendo

espero y les guste

* * *

Chapter 3 Notice me…

El siguiente día fue bastante normal, si se le pudiera decir así, Midoriya continuaba estudiando entre clases pero había algo fuera de lo normal…

Vibro su celular y vio un mensaje de Uraraka, bromeando ligeramente sobre la forma de actuar de Iida con una imagen de la cara del chico pegada al cuerpo de Terminator; Midoriya solo se limito a sonreír y convencerla que era de mala educación burlarse así de sus amigos.

No paso mucho después de que guardo su celular que recibió un mensaje de 'Yao', nombre que le dio a Yaoyorozu en sus contactos… bastante original. Sus mensajes eran mayormente sobre las clases, cosa que Midoriya agradecía ya que le ayudaban a repasar las lecciones, algunas bromas y cosas que veía en internet o en las noticias.

No había pasado ni un día y ya chateaba constantemente con Momo, cosa que también hacia con Ochaco, pero se sentía un poco… extraño, aunque era agradable el poder conversar con chicas.

" _Tal vez por eso se siente diferente el día de hoy_ " un rápido pensamiento y Midoriya volvió a sus estudios. Pero el pobre no se daba cuenta de las miradas de confusión que ciertas chicas le dedicaban.

" _Deku chatea con alguien más…_ " ciertamente la chica de pelo castaño era la única que se molestaba en enviarme mensajes entre las clases " _Y son más constantes…_ " Uraraka veía como Deku escribía velozmente en su celular, lo guardaba para volver a sus estudios y unos momentos después recibía otro mensaje. " _Pero…_ "analizo rápido el salón y vio que Momo estaba en las mismas condiciones " _Sera que…_ " Un sentimiento de vacio comenzó a crecer dentro de ella pero logro tranquilizarse " _Nono, Deku puede charla con quien quiera, no es como que…_ ".

Mientras en otro lugar dentro del aula, Tsuyu se relajaba un poco mientras leía sus notas pero no pudo evitar notar el constante vibrar del celular de Izuku. " _Mmmm… debería conseguir el numero de Midoriya, Ribbit_ " Tsuyu se perdió un poco pensando en lo divertido que sería conversar con Midoriya, pero se vio interrumpida con el timbre que dio inicio a la siguiente clase.

El resto del día continuo normalmente, algunos comentarios obscenos de parte de Mineta, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Terminaron las clases y todos se fueron a casa, Izuku camino un poco con sus amigos de siempre hasta que llego el momento de separarse. En sus ratos libres conversaba con sus 2 compañeras, un poco con Tenya también pero nada que le causara emoción, sinceramente disfrutaba sus charlas con ellas, y al mismo tiempo ellas se sentían igual; pero llego el momento en que Izuku decidió ir a dormir, se despidió y se encamino el mundo de los sueños. Aunque sus compañeras sentían que podían seguir conversando toda la noche.

\- Heroica Transicion!-

El siguiente día comenzó bastante normal y así se mantuvo; clases, mensajes, entrenar y mas mensajes, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, faltaban unos momentos para que todos pudieran salir a almorzar, la tensión se sentía en el aire y las 3 chicas ya tenían su planes.

Uraraka planeaba comer con Deku, Iida se ocuparía con ciertos asuntos como representante de la clase así que podrían estar los 2 almorzando, compartir almuerzos, bromear, platicar, las ideas no parecían tener fin en su mente pero se obligo a detenerla al darse cuenta que solo pensaba en Deku " _Me pregunto que traerá Deku para almorzar, por alguna razón siempre trae algo delicioso_ ".

Mientras tanto Yaoyorozu planeaba algo similar, Tenya se ocuparia en algo y le indico que no era necesario que lo acompañara asi que penso en almorzar con Midoriya, compartir notas y opiniones de la clase, también quería tocar el tema sobre su Quirk y ver si podrían acordar una fecha para entrenar; todos saben de ellos, los diarios de Izuku sobre Quirks, pero muy pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de leer " _Me da curiosidad saber que escribió Midoriya sobre mi…_ ".

No muy lejos, a unos cuantos asientos de distancia literalmente, Tsuyu hacia planes también; almorzar con Izuku, perderse platicando de cualquier cosa que le pasara por su cabeza, estudiar un poco también y, principalmente, conseguir su número de teléfono " _Me pregunto si Midoriya le gustaría compartir su almuerzo, Ribbit_ " Tsuyu había escuchado a su compañera de pelo café hacer cumplidos sobre el almuerzo de Izuku " _Me pregunto que pensara de mi cocina…, Ribbit_ ".

Su maestro Aizawa termino de darles unas últimas indicaciones y el timbre para el almuerzo se escucho, las 3 chicas se prepararon, inclusive dieron el primer paso hacia Izuku juntas, cada una comenzando en su asiento obviamente, pero…

"MIDORIYA!" Hatsume abrió repentinamente la puerta del salón, vestía el mismo uniforme que los demás, y Aizawa la recibió con un ligero pero doloroso golpe en la cabeza "Esa no es forma de entrar a un aula" y Aizawa se retiro.

"Midoriya!, ¿Por qué una chica linda viene a buscarte?" Mineta le preguntaba con cara de dolor sacudiendo un poco al peliverde, las 3 chicas se detuvieron como si Todoroki las hubiera congelado.

"Ha-Hatsume san, que se te ofrece" le pregunto nervioso al verla acercarse.

"Almorcemos juntos" Hatsume se movió rápido y se apoyo sobre el banco de Midoriya ignorando a los demás alumnos.

"¿E-e-e-eh? S-S-Seguro" Midoriya guardo sus cosas y tomo su almuerzo.

Bakugo estaba en su límite con el constante vibrar detrás de él y ahora esto; justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a maldecir la existencia del afortunado Deku su boca se vio cubierta por la cinta de Sero mientras Kirishima rápidamente sujeto sus brazos; Hatsume tomo a Midoriya del brazo y lo saco corriendo del salón.

Mientras Izuku era jalado fuera del salón vio como Sero, Kirishima e inclusive Mineta le dedicaban un pulgar arriba junto con una sonrisa, aunque la cara de Mineta demostrara dolor absoluto. Mientras tanto las chicas en shock por la serie de eventos desafortunados que presenciaron tuvieron al final que cambiar sus planes.

Hatsume en ningún momento soltó la mano del joven Midoriya, se movieron sin llamar mucho la atención a través de la escuela hasta llegar a una banca, un poco aislada, debajo de un árbol.

Ambos tomaron asiento y se prepararon para almorzar, Hatsume tomo su almuerzo de una mochila que cargaba y al abrirlo era… normal, demasiado normal y aburrido; Onigiris, algo de Sushi y carne con vegetales. En cambio, cuando Midoriya abrió el contenedor de su almuerzo Hatsume quedo deslumbrada con lo colorido que era a pesar de que era casi lo mismo.

"Vaya Midoriya… tu mama sabe hacer almuerzos deslumbrantes…" se cubría los ojos como si el almuerzo del chico brillara tanto como el sol.

"Para serte sincero… lo hice yo" Mei se quedo mirando al chico por unos momentos mientras este intentaba esconder lo avergonzado que estaba " _Eres muy lindo avergonzado_ " penso, agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer.

"¿Como es que sabes cocinar como una chica?" su pregunta fue directa e Izuku avergonzado respondio "Me gusta ayudar a mi mama, para que pueda descansar" las palabras dulces del chico alegraron a la chica " _Fiu, pense que bateaba para otro lado... siempre se le ve tan cercano con el rubio y el 2 caras_ " se quito una gota de sudor de la frente al sentirse un poco mas aliviada.

" _Midoriya sabe cocinar algo que se ve tan delicioso y colorido como en esas revistas de chicas… me pregunto si sabrá bien_ " pensaba dirigiendo su mirada al joven peliverde quien comía con la mirada al frente para intentar no sentirse tan avergonzado.

Entonces Hatsume tuvo una idea, sin que Midoriya se diera cuenta, se desabrocho unos botones de su uniforme, se quito los googles y acomodo un poco su cabello "Midoriya dame un poco de tu almuerzo" el chico salió de su trance.

"C-Claro" Midoriya no se había dado cuenta hasta que volteo a ver a su compañera, su idea era dejar el bocado en su obento para que ella lo tomara pero...

Hatsume estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia él, con una mirada algo seductora o al menos así lo imagino, su boca abierta esperando recibir la comida pero por alguna razón la boca de Izuku se derretía al verla, casualmente una brisa de viento movió el cabello de Hatsume junto con su blusa dejando ver al joven Midoriya un poco más de su pecho, no importa cuánto intentara apartar la mirada; sus ojos se vean atraídos como si fueran imanes.

" _Cálmate Izuku, concéntrate, mamá no crio un cobarde…_ " Aunque solo fueron por unos pocos momentos, para Izuku la imagen había quedado grabada permanentemente en su memoria y finalmente la comida llego a la boca de la chica, a pesar de que Izuku temblaba como loco la comida llego en buenas condiciones " _Wooo alimentar a una chica es... increible!_ ".

"Wooow Midoriya esta delicioso!" Mei halagaba la comida de su compañero mientras disfrutaba cada momento que estuvo en su boca "Me hace sentir como en ese anime erótico de chefs" Midoriya solo se confundió ante su comentario.

"Mi turno" La peligrosa tomo un poco de su comida y se preparo para alimentarlo.

La cara de Izuku estaba completamente roja, nunca dejo de estarlo desde esa última brisa inesperada, se acerco para recibir la comida y, como si al universo le gustara molestarlo, una segunda brisa de viento los golpeo causando que el podre chico casi se desmayara con semejante 'incidente', pero logro tomar la comida con su boca.

"Esta delicioso Hatsume" le dijo saboreando el bocado, no tenía una apariencia tan apetitosa pero si era delicioso.

Desde ese momento los nervios de Izuku se esfumaron, Hatsume platicaba de su pequeño bebe que le hacia los almuerzos, no lucían tan bien pero eran deliciosos al menos. Disfrutaron el resto del almuerzo juntos platicando de ideas, inventos, héroes; con alguna brisa ocasional que le permitía a Midoriya ver un poco más.

Mei se recargo un poco en el hombro del chico "Sabes Midoriya… deberíamos hacer bebes…" un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del peliverde; volteo a verla, Mei había olvidado el estado en el que se encontraba su blusa, un poco de viento los volvió a golpear y Midoriya alcanzo a ver, no solo mas que las últimas ocasiones sino también algo de color rosado que se escondía mas adentro de su blusa...

La cara de Izuku se volvió completamente roja, se cubrió la nariz con su mano al sentir como un poco de sangre abandonaba su cuerpo; Hatsume volteo a verlo debido al intenso temblar de su compañero y al ver su cara repaso sus palabras… entonces su cara tomo el mismo color que la de él.

"Mi bebes… M-Maquinas Midoriya, mis inventos..." completamente avergonzada intentaba aclarar el mal entendido " _¿Me ves de esa manera mi querido héroe?_ " Mei pensaba causando que su cara volviera a ponerse completamente roja.

Ya tranquilos los 2 se encaminaron para volver a clase al darse cuenta que casi terminaba el almuerzo, caminando compartieron contactos. "Yo me voy en esta dirección Midoriya" Hatsume se alejo un poco mientras se despidió del chico, metió su mano a la mochila y saco una pistola con gancho.

"¡Me voy!" apunto a la ventana abierta de un salón, jalo el gatillo y el arma se desarmo por completo; confundido el chico la veía murmurar un poco.

"De nuevo" volvió a meter la mano a su mochila y saco una segunda pistola "¡Me voy!" Le grito al chico nuevamente, esta vez el arma si disparo y comenzó a subirla… demasiado rápido; Hatsume entro volando velozmente al salón y se escuchaba como chocaba con algunas cosas.

"Estoy bien!" la mano de la chica salió por la ventana con un pulgar arriba y su voz calmo la preocupación del peliverde, quien se encamino a su salón.

Midoriya esperaba que el resto del día fuera más tranquilo pero justo cuando llego al salón…

"Whoa Midoriya, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?"Kirishima lo recibió colocando un brazo sobre su hombro "¿Quién diría que serias el primero del salón?" El chico peirojo solo sonreía ante la reacción de su compañero

"¿Lograste ver sus pechos Midoriya?" Minoru se acerco esperando recibir algo de información importante, lo cual causo que Izuku se pusiera rojo de nuevo al recordar esa última ocasión que…

"Eso no se pregunta Mineta" Mezou se acerco al chico "Todos sabemos que si los vio" Hanta salió de la nada bromeando, empeorando la situación del chico peliverde.

Bakugo insultaba a todos por ser tan irritantes y prestarle mucha importancia al maldito Deku sobre si ligaba o no, pero como de costumbre solo lo ignoraban.

Comenzó la siguiente clase y su amigo de 6 brazos se disculpo por las bromas de sus compañeros.

El resto del día afortunadamente siguió normalmente, por alguna razón los mensajes de las chicas también disminuyeron pero Midoriya no le prestó mucha atención. El fin de las clases llego y Midoriya pudo regresar a su casa a descansar.

" _Fue un día bastante agitado_ " pensaba dentro del baño, su compañera de googles entro a su mente, literalmente entro rompiendo su pensamiento actual como si de una ventana se tratara, recordando cada vez que…

Sumergió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, por fin salió del baño, tuvo su cena con su madre y entro a su cuarto. Converso un poco con sus compañeras, Hatsume estaba muy animada esa noche, y después de un rato se fue a dormir.

Pero esa noche…

Su mente estaba plagada con imágenes de la joven inventora…

La imagino desabrochándose su camisa...

Cuando le dio de comer, dandole de comer algo mas…

Su mente no se detuvo esa noche…

Esa noche sus sueños fueron más…

Interesantes…

* * *

Woah llegaron hasta el final, aun pienso quien tendra su momento el siguiente cap pero bueno

espero les guste y no olviden opinar si se les viene algo a la mente.

ya quiero poder tener oportunidad de escribir nuevamente.

Y hasta luego

olvidaba...

que opinan del ship Inko x Toshinori?  
se me hace muuuuuy hermoso a lo mejor y dedico un cap mas adelante.

como siempre...

 **PLUS ULTRA** ***cof cof***

 **ando enfermo!**


	4. Chapter 4 That Wonderful Night

Buenos dias/tardes/noches

Hohoho hace tiempo que no publicaba, asi que no los distraere mucho.

No soy dueño de nada solo me divierto escribiendo

* * *

Chapter 4 That wonderful night…

Viernes al fin, una semana dura de estudios para Midoriya, esa mañana se levanto sudando y completamente rojo de la cara, su ultimo sueño fue demasiado para el joven que se sentía exhausto.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Se pregunto mientras su mente recordaba cada detalle de los nuevos tipos de sueños que inundaban su mente. Interesante como tu mente te puede hacer experimentar cosas ficticias como si fueran reales.

Unos suaves golpes en la cara y Midoriya realizo su rutina matutina para poder encaminarse a la escuela, con sus emociones ya controladas y su mente ya libre de esos pensamientos… por ahora.

Todo comenzaba normal, hasta que se encontró con Hasume en su recorrido al aula y le causo que su mente se volviera una tormenta rosa, pero por suerte los gritos de Bakugo la regresaron a su estado normal. Las clases comenzaron normales, algunos mensajes mientras repasaba sus notas entre clases, pero una a una las clases pasaron de forma aburrida hasta que por fin era la última clase antes del almuerzo; esta vez estaban listas las chicas, mismos planes segunda oportunidad, pero justo antes de que se escuchara el timbre que diera inicio al almuerzo el perv hablo.

"Hey Midoriya, ¿Traes almuerzo?" Mineta hablo detrás de él "No Mineta, correré a comprar algo" los ojos del pequeño chico purpura brillaron "Nee Midoriya, ¿Me podrías comprar algo? no soy rival para los demás en cuestión de velocidad" el pequeño chico saco el dinero y con una cara de dolor le pidió el favor al joven casi-héroe peliverde.

"Claro!" una sonrisa brillante ilumino la cara del chico y oscureció la de sus compañeras por su respuesta. Tomo el dinero y se preparo.

3

Los chicos se prepararon y con las manos sobre su pupitre para salir lo más rápido posible mientras escuchaban las últimas indicaciones del maestro.

2

La tensión se sentía en el aire, las chicas listas para salir aunque no a toda velocidad podrían encontrar a Midoriya en el comedor y ganar un lugar junto a él para platicar lo que necesitaban.

1

La mirada de determinación de la clase era intensa, todos miraban la puerta esperando escuchar la alarma que diera inic-

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Y todos se levantaron!... tranquilamente, nadie se atrevía a armar un alboroto frente al maestro Aizawa, caminaban tranquilos a la salida pero el momento en que salían de la vista de su maestro comenzaban a correr, Izuku activo su Quirk para correr velozmente por los pasillos, se acercaba a las escaleras y ya algunos alumnos se peleaban para poder bajar pero Izuku siguió derecho.

"¿ _Midoriya?_ " Se preguntaron sus compañeros al verlo, la cafetería no estaba en esa dirección pero justo una chica pelirosa doblo la esquina del edificio.

"Hatsume!" la mirada del peliverde fue suficiente para la joven inventora y abrió la ventana que estaba junto a ella; entonces Midoriya salto, chocando los 5 con Hatsume justo antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Sus compañeras vieron como salía de una forma bastante 'genial' del edificio, además de algo de envidia por la forma tan amistosa que Midoriya fue con Hatsume; el chico aterrizo amortiguando su caída con las piernas, no rodo en el suelo para no ensuciar su uniforme, algo de polvo se levanto y continuo con su carrera.

No era la mejor ruta, pero evitaba el tráfico en las escaleras, entro por las puertas de la cafetería que daban al exterior; ya algunos alumnos estaban formándose, Izuku siguió corriendo, vio una señal de suelo húmedo y salto, al aterrizar la poca fricción le permitió deslizarse hasta el final de la fila, pasando frente a Bakugo quien comenzó a enfurecer, pero cuando otros alumnos pasaron frente a él se contuvo de explotar y se formo de igual forma.

Un rápido mensaje y obtuvo el platillo que Mineta quería ordenar, el tendría pizza, pero el de Mineta era algo especial, algo que solo servían en ciertas ocasiones. Para cuando Midoriya salió con la comida, una bandeja en cada mano, se dirigió a la mesa que tenía su compañero, quien daba saltos a lo lejos para que Midoriya pudiera verlo.

En la mesa estaba Shoji y Tokoyami, cada quien con su almuerzo, le dio la comida a su compañero y después de agradecer por la comida comenzaron a comer.

"Wow Midoriya" Mineta comento "Ese salto por la ventana estuvo genial, las chicas no dejaban de verte" Mineta recordó la reacción de sus compañeras al ver como saltaba el peliverde por la ventana.

"Te llevas bien con la chica del área de soporte" Una boca se formo en uno de sus brazos de Shoji, además de la que usaba para comer "Dime ¿Ya hay algo entre ustedes 2?" La cara de Mineta obtuvo una sombra por la depresión, Tokoyami solo levanto la mirada.

"N-n-n-n-No, no somos nada" Midoriya nervioso contesto "Puedes contarnos, sabes que no hablaremos demás" Tokoyami con una sonrisa ligera alentaba al chico a que confesara.

"Y-Ya les dije, no tenemos nada" Midoriya comía tratando de ocultar su vergüenza "Aunque debo admitir, como encuentro la situación actual en el aula, eres el más pronto a tener el tan deseado 'Romance de preparatoria' entre nosotros" el chico de las sombras hablaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Mineta con lagrimas en los ojos tiraba de la camisa de Deku "Midoriya dime tu secreto!" El chico peliverde trataba de calmar al pequeño chico uva "El no intenta espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian" dentro de Mineta un vidrio se rompió con las palabras de su compañero de 6 brazos. La conversación siguió bastante natural, los 3 se divertían hablando de cualquier tema; mientras tanto 3 chicas vigilaban las acciones del peliverde esperando su oportunidad para hablar un momento con él, nadie quería acercarse al chico con uvas en la cabeza; parecía que Mineta las estaba bloqueando intencionalmente.

Los 4 chicos terminaron de almorzar y se levantaron para caminar un poco, pero Izuku se desvió un momento para comprar otra bebida y justo en ese momento Tsuyu fue la primera en hacer su movimiento.

"Hola Midoriya, Ribbit" Hablo repentinamente la chica asustando al nervioso joven "A-asui hola, me asustaste" Midoriya calmaba su corazón.

"Dime Tsuyu, Queria preguntarte" Tsuyu pauso un momento, Midoriya la miraba confundido, mientras secretamente sus 3 compañeros escuchaban escondidos detrás de él.

"¿Podríamos vernos mañana?, en algún lugar y estudiar un poco… solos…, Ribbit" Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica rana "Claro!" con una brillante sonrisa Midoriya saco su celular y le transfirió su información de contacto a su compañera "Nos ponemos de acuerdo por mensaje ¿Te parece?" la forma de hablar del chico, lleno de confianza, la dejo un poco sin palabras; ella solo asintió y se despidió " _Misión Cumplida, Ribbit_ " pensaba viendo su nuevo contacto.

Mineta tenía una mirada de dolor cuando el peliverde volvió con sus compañeros quienes caminaron un poco continuando con su plática, a la cual Mineta agregaba algún comentario obsceno de alguna chica que veía pasar.

Ya dentro del salón, Midoriya ya estaba en su lugar mientras sus 3 compañeros platicaban afuera del aula, faltaba poco para que volvieran a comenzar las clases y Yaoyorozu se acerco al joven.

"Midoriya ¿Tienes un momento?" Cortésmente Yaoyorozu llamo la atención de su compañero, sin darse cuenta que también la de Minoru, "Claro, ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto Midoriya con una de sus sonrisas, por alguna razón hablar con Yaoyorozu no lo ponía tan nervioso como en otras ocasiones.

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos el fin de semana y entrenar un poco ¿Estas disponible?" Algo avergonzada le pregunto a Midoriya, por alguna razón se sentía como si lo estuviera invitando a salir… Y Mineta se encontraba en el piso con una pose de completa derrota.

"Claro me encantaría, tengo el domingo disponible" Midoriya le respondió alegremente, Momo con una sonría asintió, la alarma sonó y debían separarse "Nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde" le dijo al chico antes de despedirse y volver a su lugar.

El resto del día siguió con normalidad, aunque el sentido de normal estaba algo retorcido, justo cuando estaba por terminar la última clase Tenya les envió un mensaje a sus 2 amigos, el cual les indicaba que se abandonaría las instalaciones a toda velocidad así que se disculpaba de antemano; parecía que hablabas con un robot y el mensaje era de esos genéricos que te enviaba el sistema, pero bueno así es Tenya.

Llego el timbre que ponía fin a las clases y como lo había indicado, Tenya tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Uraraka y Midoriya caminando juntos a la salida de la escuela, el joven pensaba en la típica caminata juntos hasta el punto de separarse, pero por alguna razón inexplicable el universo le dio el coraje a Uraraka para poder preguntar…

"Oye Deku" Su voz sonaba nerviosa pero de igual manera con algo de ternura "H-hay un restaurante bastante popular al que quiero ir… Bueno… Y-yo… am…" Izuku confundido miraba a la chica tratando de articular sus palabras, preguntándose sobre este restaurante.

"¿T-te gustaría acompañarme?" con su cara roja por fin logro decir lo que quería "Claro!" Izuku respondió con una sonrisa algo que dejo en shock a la chica, la forma tan simple de aceptar.

"Déjame aviso que llegare tarde" Midoriya se dio media vuelta y sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente " _Waaaaaa comer con una chica… woooooaaaah_ " escribía un rápido mensaje a su madre, el cual corregía a cada momento por el temblar de sus manos fallaba en el teclado.

Rápido recibió el consentimiento de su madre, junto con un escalofrió que recorrió por su espalda, su madre reía malvadamente pensando en si esta chica lograría algo con su Izuku.

Caminaban juntos en dirección a restaurante, platicando como de costumbre pero conforme se acercaban los nervios se volvían más presentes. Entraron juntos al restaurante llamado Nekoya y los recibió una chica rubia con unos ¿cuernos?, vestida de Maid.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Mesa para 2?" Izuku asintió "Okaaay, Mesa para la pareja" la chica sonreía al ver la reacción de los 2 tratando de aclarar que no son pareja, veían el restaurante el cual lucia pequeño pero bastante acogedor.

Tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana, estaba muy tranquilo el restaurante, según Uraraka la comida es buena, pero solo abre entre semana, por alguna razón el sábado está reservado. Todo fluyo con mucha tranquilidad, platicaban tranquilos mientras esperaban por la comida, reían por alguna broma ocasional; el ambiente entre ellos 2 era único, como los mejores amigos.

"Lástima que Tenya se fuera tan rápido" Midoriya se sentía un poco mal por su compañero ya que se perdió esta oportunidad de convivir juntos, Uraraka solo sonrió pensando " _Hehehe… sí que… lastima_ ".

Izuku decidió por los camarones empanizados y Uraraka con el omelet, después de unos minutos otra maid; pelo largo y negro, vestia un traje de maid completamente negro, no parecía ser muy expresiva, trajo su comida y comenzaron a disfrutar en compañía del otro, el hecho de comer no los detuvo de platicar y bromear, reían constantemente y literalmente eran el par más alegre dentro del pequeño restaurante, el cual comenzaba a llenarse con algunos fanáticos del cosplay y alguno que otro héroe ocasional, era obvio que estaban aquí por las hermosas maids; pero lamentablemente todo tiene un final, cada quien termino de comer y se levantaron para retirarse; pagaron por la comida obviamente.

Caminaban lento, el cielo casi oscureció por completo, leves rayos de sol daban el ultimo adiós; pero ¿el ambiente lucia muy alegre no?; repentinamente comenzó a llover de forma torrencial!

"Waaaa!" ambos se refugiaban bajo un árbol, aun así se mojaban pero era en menor medida "Uraraka ¿Esta cerca tu casa?" Uraraka asintió.

"Si, está en esa dir-" no logro terminar de hablar ya que Izuku la tomo en sus brazos, la cara de la chica se torno completamente roja, Izuku dejo que su Quirk le diera la fuerza y salió corriendo en la dirección que su compañera le había indicado.

Era asombroso lo rápido que Deku se movía, lo alto que saltaba, rápido había alcanzado los techos y se movía con bastante fluidez, Ochaco abrazaba al chico con fuerza y dentro de poco llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento completamente empapados.

"¿Por qué comenzó a llover de tal manera?, no hablaron de lluvia en las noticias" La chica entro corriendo al baño, cuidando de no resbalarse, y comenzó a cambiarse.

"Debe ser obra de un Quirk" Midoriya pensaba mientras una toalla se acerco flotando levemente "Gracias" y la toalla cayó en sus brazos. Se quito el exceso de agua y comenzó a caminar dentro del apartamento " _Con permiso…_ ".

Uraraka salió repentinamente, vistiendo una blusa de tirantes y un short pequeño "Puedes entrar Deku, traeré algo de ropa que tengo para que te pongas algo seco" Izuku entro al baño y se quito la ropa humeda " _Waaa, el baño de una chica_ " por suerte cargaba con un cambio de ropa interior el cual salió ileso del incidente.

" _Traigo mi ropa que uso para entrenar pero… apesta_ " Uraraka toco la puerta y la abrió levemente, Izuku por instinto se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos, como una chica a la cual acaban de ver cambiándose, pero solo entro la mano de su compañera cargando algo de ropa, la cual comenzó a flotar a él.

"Listo" la ropa recupero su peso y cayó en las manos del peliverde "Gracias" Era una playera morada y un short, Izuku se los puso y le quedaban algo apretados pero solo seria por un rato.

Salió del baño y llevo su ropa para que Uraraka las colocara en la secadora, ya que la situación se calmo Izuku dio un vistazo a Uraraka…

Su blusa de tirantes era algo grande así que dejaba ver muy poco del sostén que llevaba, era algo cautivador ver debajo de sus brazos como su pecho…, sacudió su cabeza pero su mirada se enfoco en sus piernas las cuales estaban expuestas, su short era pequeño y un poco de tela de otro color sobresalía sobre el borde… " _Serán sus…_ " Izuku se sentó en la sala y trato de calmar su corazón y despejar su mente de tales pensamientos.

Uraraka regreso y vio a Izuku meditando, la ropa le quedaba ajustada y su musculatura se marcaba demasiado, esos fuertes brazos que la cargaron, verlos hacían que se sonrojara, sus piernas cruzadas también se veían tan fuertes…

"¿ _Deku siempre ha sido tan atractivo?_ " en su mente una niebla rosa envolvía a su compañero el cual resaltaba todo lo bueno en él y aceleraba el corazón de la chica de pelo castaño.

"¿Uraraka?" la chica salió del trance en el cual se encontraba y su cara se torno completamente roja "A-a-a-ah em me daré un baño caliente… p-ponte cómodo" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente para salirse de la situación donde se encontraba y se dirigió al baño pero antes de entrar "Nada de espiar" Izuku solo se sonrojo.

Izuku estaba como estatua sin moverse del mismo lugar junto a la cama de Uraraka, envió un mensaje a su madre ya que la lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de ceder así que su mama le dijo algo que causo que Izuku entrara en shock.

"Pasa la noche si se puede, la lluvia es demasiado fuerte y el viento muy helado, no quiero que te enfermes mi pequeño" Izuku le preguntaría a Uraraka si había un problema pero su mente comenzaba de nuevo a divagar…

Dentro de la tina con agua caliente Uraraka intentaba sacar las imágenes de Izuku haciendo poses como cualquier físico culturista, mostrando sus músculos; pero cuando lo lograba imágenes del tierno y amable Izuku la atacaban; intentaba quitarse esos pensamientos pero volvía al comienzo, estaba encerrada en ese ciclo infinito del sexy y tierno Deku. Termino de bañarse rápido y preparo el agua para que su amigo pudiera tomar un baño " _Sería una lástima si Deku se enferma_ " pensaba.

Cuando por fin salió, ocultando su cara con la toalla para que su compañero no viera lo avergonzada que estaba "L-listo, puedes tomar un baño" Izuku se levanto rápido y paso a su lado. "Ha!, Uraraka um… em… la lluvia aun no para ¿P-p-podría pasar la noche aquí?" Esas palabras dejaron a la chica con la sensación de que estaba soñando, Midoriya seguía hablando del porque pero Uraraka había dejado de escuchar "Claro, n-no hay problema" respondió e Izuku solo le sonrió y entro al baño.

"La noche juntos…" Uraraka se recostó en su cama imaginando a los 2 pasando la noche juntos, su mente comenzaba a imaginar cosas… que no debía… así que tomo una revista que tenia a la mano y busco distraerse.

Mientras tanto Izuku envió un mensaje a su madre para confírmale que pasaría la noche con su amiga, rápidamente recibió un mensaje pero el final del mismo le causo que la cara se volviera tan roja que parecía que explotaría "No hagas travesuras ;)" decía el mensaje " _MAMA!_ " Grito internamente.

Por fin salió del baño pensando en las intenciones de ese mensaje y entonces vio a Uraraka acostada boca arriba leyendo una revista, la blusa recorría sus curvas perfectamente, dejaba ver un poco de su ropa interior y la física hacia lo suyo " _Se ven tan suaves…_ " sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de su cabeza, su vista se movió a su abdomen ligeramente descubierto luego a su piernas las cuales, gracias a la gravedad, estaban casi completamente descubiertas ya que las apoyaba en la pared formando un arco.

Izuku volvió a tomar su lugar como estatua a lado de su compañera, la cual al darse cuenta de su presencia encendió la TV, no sin dedicarle una mirada al chico para contemplar su ropa ajustada.

Las noticias hablaban del Villano que causaba esta inexplicable lluvia tan intensa y que los héroes ya lo buscaban para ponerle un alto.

"Deku, ¿Te gustaría comer una botana?" le pregunto la chica cambiándole a la TV "Si me gustaría" Midoriya lograba mantenerse tranquilo y genial, aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

Las piernas de Ochaco pasaron cerca de Izuku alterándolo; se escuchaban algunos ruidos y vio como Uraraka regresaba con algunas bolsas de papas y refrescos; pero una bolsa de papas cayo de sus brazos trayendo la atención de Midoriya, por alguna razón a pesar de que su poder tiene que ver con la gravedad Uraraka olvido lo que hace la gravedad con la ropa cuando te agachas, y ella se agacho a tomar la bolsa, revelando un escote increíble que tornaron la cara de Izuku como un tomate, dejo las cosas en una pequeña mesa frente a él, Ochaco se novia acomodando algunas cosas que estaban regadas alrededor de la mesa, mientras ella ignoraba las maravillas que la gravedad hace con tu ropa y tu cuerpo al moverse, el chico peliverde las contemplaba de cerca.

"Listo" La chica se sentó junto él y comenzaron a ver como los héroes peleaban contra el villano, aunque la mente del joven Midoriya se perdía pensando en los momentos recientes, una lata de soda cayo y rodo lejos, Uraraka apoyándose en sus manos se estiro para alcanzarla, por alguna extraña razón la mente del chico analizaba cada detalle del Short de la chica la cual estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas recuperando la lata de soda. Era demasiado, la nariz de joven Izuku ardía con ganas de expulsar sangre en lugar de dirigirla a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto del lado de Uraraka, cada acción de su compañero por alguna razón marcaba sus músculos como si fuera un personaje de Jojo's, estiraba su cuerpo y sus musculos resaltaban, Izuku bostezaba luciendo demasiado adorable acelerando el corazón de la chica, su compañero estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar una papa frita y los detalles resaltaban demasiado; era demasiado para la chica, sentía un extraño calor dentro de ella y pensó que sería bueno ir a dormir.

El tiempo paso tranquilamente entre los 2, bueno solo en el exterior, ya era media noche e Izuku decidió ir a dormir, mañana iría a estudiar con Asui y no podía ir con sueño además esto le ayudaría a calmar su mente. Uraraka le dio un Futon extra que tenia, Midoriya se recostó a lado de la cama de su amiga y ambos se fueron a dormir, ninguno sabia que decir, sus mentes estaban perdidas con pensamientos del otro así que solo se dieron las buenas noches y, aun sabiendo el riesgo de ir a dormir con la mente en tal estado, se encaminaron al mundo de los sueños.

Ninguno de los 2 sintió lo frio que estaba el ambiente esa noche…

* * *

Bueno espero le guste el cap

Una disculpa si demoro mucho, las cosas no van muy bien de este lado y me afecta la inspiracion; pero bueno un heroe es capas de salir de cualquier aprieto.

Nomas para socializar :v les invito a escuchar esta cancion se llama "Delete" y es de Sayaka Kanda desde que la escuche no me la saco de la cabeza, es en japones por cierto pero la letra esta hermosa, ya traducida XD

Tengan paciencia y nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap

 **Plus Ultra!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Saturday

Chapter 5 Sweet Saturday

Midoriya despertó temprano y se sentía mejor que nunca, descansado y fresco, nada parecía fuera de lo normal pero al bajar su mirada, ya que sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, vio una gran… montaña en medio de las sabanas.

"oh no" pensó para después mirar debajo de las mismas y confirmo su temor "little deku ha despertado" aunque era algo normal para los chicos por la mañana, el hecho de pensar que estaba en la habitación de su amiga le preocupaba.

Recordar los sueños de esa noche solo empeoraba la situación, necesitaba relajarse antes de que Uraraka despertara, quien comenzaba a moverse y abrir lentamente los ojos; Izuku se cubrió la boca para no gritar y con la velocidad que solo One for All puede otorgarle entro al baño, tomando su ropa seca en el camino.

Estaba solo en ropa interior en el baño, sobresalía demasiado su pequeño amigo; con ejercicios de respiración y dejando que el agua fría fluyera por su cabeza su pequeño amigo regreso a dormir.

"Tranquilo Izuku todo está bien ahora" ya tranquilo Midoriya se vistió y salió del baño para encontrarse con su amiga esperando su oportunidad para entrar estando aun medio dormida.

"Beeenos días Deku" Uraraka bostezaba mientras Deku la miraba, ambos tirantes de un hombro estaban muy abajo dejando ver un poco la piel de su pecho, su short casi cayendo dejando ver más de los pantis violetas que vestía "B-b-buenos días Uraraka" nervioso buscaba mirar en otra dirección, sentía como fluía la sangre por su cuerpo y lo peor era que no se dirigía a buscar salida por su nariz.

Midoriya asentía con fervor "graciasportodourarakafuemuyagradablelamentotenerqueretirarmetantempranonosveremosluegolosiento" izuku hablaba rápidamente que la medio dormida Uraraka no comprendía del todo lo que su compañero decía.

Salió rápido del apartamento para que su compañera no lo viera en tal estado "Me tengo que ir nos vemos Uraraka, de nuevo gracias por todo" agradeció nuevamente y cerró la puerta. Su compañera aun medio dormida se despidió y se dirigió a comenzar su rutina matutina.

\- Heroica Transición!-

Inko Midoriya salía de su casa para revisar el buzón en una mañana tan tranquila… cuando de repente algo aterrizo frente a ella con bastante fuerza, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo "Mi pequeño, ten cuidado, aterrizar de esa forma puede lastimar tus rodillas" Inko le indicaba a su hijo quien había realizado el típico aterrizaje de héroe.

"Lo siento, Ya regrese" Midoriya se limpiaba el polvo de las rodillas "Saldré hoy a estudiar con una compañera del salón y mañana ayudare a una compañera a practicar, lamento mencionarlo hasta este momento" haciendo una reverencia para disculparse Izuku esperaba frente a su madre la respuesta… la cual fue algo escalofriante.

"Ara ara ¿Mi pequeño tiene una cita hoy y mañana?, como podría molestarme, ¿Las conozco?" Un aura misteriosa rodeaba a su madre quien caminaba con su hijo devuelta a casa "N-n-n-no son c-c-citas, solo vamos a estudiar" Midoriya nervioso contestaba "Hoy vere a Asui, la chica de cabello negro en el centro comercial, ammm la chica rana" Se sintió un poco mal por referirse a ella de esa forma pero así su madre entendería mejor, mientras tanto Tsuyu estornudaba dormida en su habitación "Mi otra compañera es Yaoyorozu no creo que la conozcas" En su casa Momo sentía una ligera tristeza.

"Oh, es bastante linda, tienes buen ojo mi bebe y espero algún día me presentes a tu amiga Yaoyorozu" Inko revolvía el cabello de su hijo "Ve date un baño y prepárate, yo hare el desayuno" con una sonrisa su madre no lo dejo responder a su comentario.

Midoriya realizo su rutina matutina y preparo todos sus apuntes para esta tarde de estudios, pensaba en mandar un mensaje a su compañera pero, temiendo que aun durmiera, probablemente no lo vería así que decidió llamarla.

Después de timbrar un poco Tsuyu contesto "Midoriya ¿q-que sucede?" Tsuyu sonaba recién levantada, quien no esperaba que el peliverde le llamara "Lo siento Asui ¿te desperté?"

"Nono, Ya estaba despierta, por cierto dime Tsuyu, Ribbit" Midoriya estaba nervioso, la voz de Asui se escuchaba tan cerca… "¿D-donde nos vemos hoy para estudiar?" Tsuyu guardo silencio por un momento… "Lo siento Midoriya no podre salir hoy, mi papa está en el hospital y-"

"¿¡Esta bien!? ¿Qué sucedió?"Midoriya la interrumpió sorprendiendo un poco a su amiga quien mantenía alejado su celular para no perder su habilidad de escuchar "Mi papa comió por accidente algo a lo que es alérgico, lo llevaron en la noche a urgencias antes de que se inflara como un globo" El tono con el que su amiga hablaba le causo tristeza a Midoriya "Lo siento mucho, bueno entonces nos vemos luego" Tsuyu asintió y colgó.

Triste Midoriya bajo a desayunar, su madre noto el cambio de actitud de su pequeño "Que pasa mi pequeño Izuku" "¿ _Lo habrá rechazado tan pronto?_ " pensó por un momento "Algo paso y no podremos vernos" su madre se veía triste " _Esta triste porque no podrá verla_ " pensaba alegre que su hijo encontrara a alguien especial, mal interpretando completamente la situación " _O quizás me equivoco pero al parecer ella es quien lleva más puntos_ ". Entonces tuvo una maravillosa idea, bastante simple la verdad a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido, me asusta que Midoriya no pensara en eso.

"¿Por qué no vas a verla en su casa y **Estudian**?" Haciendo énfasis en la palabra, cosa que Midoriya no entendió pero la idea le devolvió la sonrisa "Tienes razón" Sonriente termino su desayuno y volvió a su habitación.

Pasaron unas horas, sabía que nadie tiene la costumbre de levantarse temprano, menos en fin de semana; ya eran las 9 y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Asui

-Asui –

\- Dime Tsuyu – llego la respuesta en segundos

\- Que te parece si voy a tu casa y estudiamos juntos – Midoriya esperaba nervioso, mientras del otro lado Tsuyu estaba un poco sorprendida, no porque Midoriya fuera a su casa sino por el hecho que no se le había ocurrido esa idea, ¿Qué está pasando?.

\- Me parece bien, Ribbit- Midoriya sonreía al ver que incluso en sus mensajes escribe el 'Ribbit'.

\- Mándame tu dirección gps- la cual llego en pocos segundos – Listo, estaré ahí en 10 minutos-

\- Espera Midoriya ¿10 minutos?-

-Midoriya?-

Izuku ya no vio los mensajes de su compañera, había lanzado su celular a la mochila he ido al baño; una vez que termino sus asuntos, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre con bastante amor.

Izuku dejo que su Quirk recorriera su cuerpo y con un par de saltos llego a los techos de las casas por donde corría velozmente.

Mientras tanto Asui terminaba rápido su desayuno para poder ir a cambiarse ya que vestía un tierno pijama de ranitas. Sus hermanos la miraban con curiosidad ya que ella no era de comer a prisa "Sis…" antes de que pudieran preguntarle qué pasaba ella salió veloz a su cuarto.

Los minutos pasaban y Tsuyu se dio un baño rápido y se cambio; mientras tanto sus hermanos aun confundidos esperaban frente a la TV hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"B-buenos dias" saludo Midoriya al chico que abrió la puerta "¿Esta de casualidad Asui?" el chico lo miro de arriba abajo y lo reconoció después de unos momentos, sonrió y le indico que entrara.

"Espera en un momento baja" el chico se alejo un poco y grito "¡SIIIS TU NOVIO YA LLEGO!" Midoriya se torno completamente rojo que vapor salía de sus orejas.

Avergonzado Midoriya camino dentro del lugar, una casa algo tradicional, daba una sensación de paz con solo estar dentro " _tal vez por eso Asui es tan tranquila_ " dentro de poco Asui bajo las escaleras para recibirlo, el joven peliverde se quedo contemplándola.

Vestía una blusa de tirantes, pero el tamaño de la blusa era el indicado no mostrando tanta piel, un short que llegaba casi a sus rodillas, no traía zapatos pero por alguna razón sus pies, a pesar de que eran algo grandes, lucían demasiado bien, por último, su peinado era una simple coleta.

Midoriya vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con una playera ligeramente ajustada con Greninja en ella, además de sus habituales tenis, los cuales parece que no tiene otros, pero estos los dejo en la entrada, Asui capto su mirada perdida.

"¿Midoriya?" Asui ligeramente avergonzada trataba de que su amigo dejara de verla tan intensamente como si la estuviera analizando, el cual al darse cuenta entro en pánico "Amm, amm, hehehe ¿Empezamos a Estudiar?" Asui asintió y pasaron a la mesa en la cocina para no distraerse con la TV.

Sus hermanos se asomaron para ver la situación "Sis…" la mirada de los pequeños decía todo "Midoriya" Tsuyu llamo la atención de Izuku quien volteo veloz y erguidamente como si fuera un soldado "Aye!"

Los niños salieron de la habitación "El es mi hermano menor Samidare y ella es mi pequeña hermana Satsuki" los niños saludaron. "Gusto en conocerlos al fin, soy Midoriya Izuku, voy a la misma escuela que Asui" Nervioso Midoriya se presento.

"Un gusto Novio-San" dijeron los pequeños al mismo tiempo y regresaron a ver la TV en la sala antes de que Midoriya pudiera decir algo.

Sin más palabras ambos héroes en entrenamiento se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina y comenzaron a estudiar, aunque la tarea no presentaba ninguna dificultad, Tsuyu entendía casi todo y no tenia problema en entender lo que Midoriya le explicaba "¿Sera que Midoriya es buen maestro?" se quedo pensando, mirándolo por unos momentos.

Midoriya sin darse cuenta explicaba las cosas con una sonrisa "¿Por qué será que Asui no me pone nervioso? ¿Sera su personalidad?" pensaba Midoriya.

"Dime Tsuyu" dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno, dejando a Midoriya con la boca abierta "¿Está bien la respuesta?" Tsuyu le mostro su cuaderno, Midoriya olvido su preocupación de haber hablado en voz alta y se acerco a ver, dejando a Tsuyu ligeramente sonrojada por lo cerca que estaba.

Continuaron estudiando por horas, las cosas fluyeron con bastante tranquilidad hasta que Samidare entro a la cocina "Sis tenemos hambre" Asui miro el reloj en su celular y se alarmo al ver que eran las 2:30 de la tarde "¿El tiempo paso tan rápido?" pensó un momento "Dame un momento y preparare la comida" estaba por levantarse cuando Izuku la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse "Tu termina de estudiar, yo me ocupare de la comida" decía Midoriya con una sonrisa.

Se movió por la cocina buscando ingredientes "¿Qué les parece un Omurice?" los chicos asintieron, incluyendo Tsuyu "Bien lo tendre listo pronto" Midoriya se coloco un delantal y comenzó a cocinar mientras Tsuyu terminaba de estudiar y los chicos se sentaban en la mesa.

La mirada de los niños llamo la atención de Tsuyu y volteo a ver como Midoriya se movía con bastante facilidad por la cocina algo pequeña, con un simple golpe de su dedo un huevo se partía en 2 con tal precisión "Midoriya se ve bien con el delantal verde" Asui sacudió un poco su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y termino de estudiar.

En poco tiempo los omelets estaban listos y servidos, hechos con bastante cariño, Midoriya tomo asiento a lado de Tsuyu. "Itadakimasu!" dijeron los 4 al unisonó.

Midoriya comenzó a comer pacíficamente pero fue interrumpido con la alegría de Satsuki "Esta delicioso!" dijo la pequeña niña "Mejor que los de Suyu nee, kero" dijo la pequeña.

"Ouch eso quema sis" dijo Samidare con su típica mirada seria "pero si están deliciosos".

"Tienes razon" dijo Tsuyu disfrutando del platillo mientras Midoriya confundido pensaba "Solo es un omelet, nada especial" pero de sus labios solo salió un "Gracias".

Todos comían pacíficamente aunque los niños miraban a los adolecentes interactuar, era algo… interesante.

"Asui…" Midoriya extendió la mano "Dime Tsuyu, Ribbit" le comento entregándole la cátsup en su mano "Tsuyu am gracias".

Unos momentos después Tsuyu miro su vaso vacio "¿Dónde está el refresco?" pensaba antes de ver que lo que buscaba estaba al lado de Izuku.

"Midoriya podrías…" Tsuyu tomo su vaso y cuando volteo a verlo el ya estaba sujetando el refresco listo para servirle "Gracias Midoriya, Ribbit".

El pequeño Samidare confundido hablo "¿Acaso alguno de ustedes lee la mente del otro?" Ese tipo de Sinergia a cualquiera confunde "No ¿Por qué?" Le respondió Asui entregándole una servilleta a Midoriya sin que este dijera nada "Gracias" respondió Midoriya pensando que quizás su compañera si podía leer la mente.

Satisfechos con la comida descansaban mientras Tsuyu lavaba los platos, Midoriya quiso hacerlo el mismo pero su compañera se negó.

"Midoriya, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?" los ojos del pequeño brillaban ante un posible compañero de juego.

"Un poco, mis favoritos son los de peleas" se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara del pequeño "Tengo el Dragon Ball Fighter Z ¿Quieres jugar un poco?" se podía observar el desafío en la mirada del chico "Claro será divertido" Midoriya respondió con la misma mirada.

Tsuyu los miraba con una sonrisa "Que bueno que se lleven bien, Ribbit" pensó

"Suyu nee, vamos a jugar un ratito" le dijo su pequeña hermanita a quien respondió con una sonrisa "Esta bien".

La tarde lucia bastante agradable para los 4, excepto para Midoriya quien recibía una golpiza en el juego de peleas "Midoriya mi hermano es muy bueno en el juego" le informaba después de que el pequeño volteara las cosas en la partida y ganara.

"Me doy cuenta…" el teléfono de Midoriya comenzaba a sonar "Disculpa debo contestar" salió de la habitación y contesto la llamada.

"¿Bueno? ¿Yaoyorozu? ¿Qué sucede?" Después de unos segundo obtuvo respuesta "Buenas tardes Midoriya hablaba para preguntarte si mañana estarías libre".

"Claro no lo he olvidado" Midoriya respondió con alegría que avergonzó un poco a su amiga "Envíame tu dirección y yo-" Midoriya se vio interrumpido.

"Midoriya ¿Te gustaría algo de botana?, Ribbit" Le pregunto su compañera, lo suficiente mente alto para que la persona al otro lado de la línea escuchara.

"¿A-A-A-Assui?" pensó por un momento imaginando a los 2 en la habitación de Midoriya… "¿Por qué me preocupo?" Sacudía la cabeza.

"Perdóname, como te decía…" Esta vez fue Momo quien lo interrumpió "No te preocupes alguien pasara a recogerte solo envíame tu dirección si no te molesta" Sonaba un poco preocupada.

"Claro te la envió ahorita por mensaje" Midoriya estaba confundido sin entender la actitud de su compañera "En tal caso no vemos mañana" Le respondió Momo "Si hasta mañana…".

"Midoriya ¿Quieres la revancha?" el pequeño saco la cabeza de la habitación "Claro" Respondió animado el peli verde, se preocuparía por eso mañana que viera a Yaoyorozu.

Lentamente el cielo se oscureció, los chicos jugaban la última partida y…

"Gane!" Exclamo Midoriya alzando los brazos, quería compartir su alegría con su amiga pero su sonrisa se desvaneció…

"Whoa se quedaron dormidas" El chico le dijo mientras Midoriya se quedaba contemplando en silencio "Llevare a mi hermana pequeña a su habitación ¿Podrías llevar a Sis a la suya?"

"C-claro" Le respondió, momentos después la tomo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial "Es la segunda vez que…" su cara tomo un ligero color rojo cuando recordó como a Asui le parecía vergonzoso estar de esa forma en sus brazos.

No tuvo dificultad en encontrar la habitación de la chica, tenía un letrero con su nombre en la puerta, e ingreso a su cuarto "Whoa el cuarto de Asui" el cuarto era simple con algunos adornos o detalles de Ranitas.

La llevo hasta su cama y sin problemas la recostó pero por alguna razón Midoriya no podría despegar su mirada; su blusa se alzo ligeramente permitiéndole al chico ver un poco de su abdomen en maravillosa forma, igualmente su short se levanto un poco y Midoriya contemplaba sus hermosas piernas pero aquello que mas llamaba su atención era su rostro el cual mostraba una tranquilidad tan agradable.

"Whoaa una chica durmiendo luce tan… Whoaaaaaa" pensaba Midoriya, intento acomodar un cabello que Tsuyu tenía sobre su mejilla "Whoa sus mejillas son tan suaves" pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió de sus acciones ya que Tsuyu rápidamente saco su lengua para colocarla alrededor del cuello de Midoriya y jalarlo.

"A-A-Asui..." Susorro Midoriya pero su compañera estaba completamente dormida "Asui… hey…" seguía susurrando pero parecía que solo empeoraba las cosas ya que coloco un brazo sobre él.

Midoriya se encontraba recostado a lado de Asui contemplando su rostro mientras ella dormia, pensando velozmente "Whoaa esta tan cerca… Concéntrate Izuku" rojo y emitiendo vapor de sus orejas se le ocurrió algo que quizás funcionaria.

"T-T-Tsuyu~~" le susurro de forma tierna inesperadamente logrando su objetivo, Tsuyu se giro quedando boca arriba liberando al peliverde.

Midoriya esperaba no haberla despertado, miraba como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración "Nonononono, debo retirarme" pensó brevemente y con pasos suaves se retiro "Que descanses" susurro antes de salir y cerrar con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto.

Bajo para encontrar al pequeño Samidare jugando "¿Todo bien?" le hablo el chico sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla asustando a Midoriya "" S-si, ¿te parece si preparo algo de cenar?" el chico asintió, dejo el videojuego y fue a la cocina junto a Midoriya.

"¿Podrías hacer el curry que está en la alacena?" Señalo la ubicación del curry mientas Midoriya se colocaba un delantal y asentía.

Eran las 8:45 y Midoriya se encontraba sentado cenando con el pequeño Samidare "¿Tus papas volverán pronto?" le pregunto al pequeño.

"Ah, si llegaran en un rato mas" le respondió mientras comía y veía una pequeña TV.

"¿Volverás a venir Midoriya?" le pregunto desviando ligeramente la mirada para poder ver al peliverde.

"Claro" le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya terminando de cenar dejo la comida lista para los demás, tomo sus cosas y se despidió del pequeño.

\- Silenciosa Transición…. -

Como había predicho el chico sus papas llegaron poco tiempo después que Midoriya se había retirado.

"¡Ya llegue mis pequeños!" entro gritando su papa "Están durmiendo arriba ¿Mejor?" le pregunto el pequeño.

"Mucho mejor" acariciaba el cabello del pequeño con una sonrisa mientras su mama entraba y cerraba la puerta.

"¡PAPI!" bajo la pequeña Satsuki con Tsuyu detrás bostezando "¿Cómo te sientes papa?" le pregunto Asui.

"Con mucha hambre hija, Croak" el papa se sujetaba el estomago ilustrando que estaba hambriento "Ayúdame con la cena querida por favor" le dijo su Mama dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para después dirigirse a la cocina.

"La cena ya esta lista" anuncio Samidare al momento en el que todos entraron a la cocina disfrutando el aroma del curry "¿Cocinaste tu Samidare?" el chico solo negó con su cabeza.

"Fue el novio de Sis, Midoriya" sus papas se congelaron por un momento "Yaaay Midoriya cocina muy rico" exclamo Satsuki sentándose en la mesa con los utensilios listos para empezar a comer.

En silencio su Madre sirvio los platos y se sentó junto a su esposo "Entonces hija… ¿Te importaría explicarnos?" Con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los dedos entrelazados frente a su cara miraba a su hija.

Tsuyu ligeramente asustada, parecía que le pediría pilotear el EVA…, respondió con un notable rubor en el rostro "No es mi novio, es un amigo de la escuela".

"Por el momento" agrego su madre después de probar la comida "no está nada mal".

Su padre probo el curry también "Espero poder conocerlo luego, cocina bastante bien croak croak croak" reía alegremente.

Tsuyu estaba por comer cuando recibió una notificación en su celular y al abrirla la cuchara cayó en su plato.

-Segura que no es tu novio- decía el mensaje de Samidare con una foto adjunta.

Una foto de los 2 recostados en la cama, Tsuyu sujetando a Midoriya del cuello y con la punta de su lengua descansando en la mejilla del chico, un brazo sobre él como si lo estuviera abrazando; si bien el ángulo de la foto no le permitía ver bien el rostro de Midoriya era evidente el color rojo de su rostro.

"¿Todo bien hija?" le pregunto su madre por su repentina reacción "Si todo bien" en seguida miro a su hermano con una mirada asesina.

Su hermano solo sonrió transmitiendo un "Ven por mi" con su mirada.

Midoriya llego a casa y encontró a su madre viendo la película de Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale en pago por evento así que se unió a ella recibiendo alguna que otra pregunta sobre su día ocasionalmente causándole un rubor al chico, obviamente malinterpretando todo o quizás no...

Nuevamente del lado de Tsuyu…

Logro borrar la foto del celular de su hermano pero ahora se encontraba recostada sobre su cama viendo perdidamente la foto que estaba guardada en el suyo…

Su dedo tentando con hacer clic en la opción de eliminar pero por alguna razón su dedo se movía y seguía contemplando. Aun se preguntaba como logro tomar la foto sin que Midoriya se diera cuenta, su hermano es sigiloso pero Midoriya debía estar completamente perdido para no haberlo notado…

"Perdido… ¿viéndome a mí?" pensaba ahora viendo al techo, sin ver bien el rostro de su amigo no podía saber bien en que estaba enfocado…

Contemplo la imagen una vez más y dejo el celular en su mesita de noche para poder dormir…

* * *

Hola, como saben nada me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo.

No quize distraerlos asi que escribo todo hasta abajo

Gracias por sus mensajes y reviews, todo es un caos de este lado y no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir

Espero que lo disfruten y si tienen algun consejo para mejorar es bienvenido  
Recuerden

Un heroe es capas de salir de cualquier aprieto

Les recomiendo la cancion de Sayaka Kanda - Delete

Nos veremos luego  
PLUS ULTRA +++


	6. Chapter 6 Innocent Smile

OH MY, OH MY... **GOODDNESS!**

Al fin lo termine, aunque quedo algo corto, lo siento sentia que algo no cuadraba pero bueno.

Como ya saben no me pertenece nada solo me divierto escribiendo historias para entretener.

Y sin mas distracciones los dejo con el cap.

* * *

Midoriya se levanto con bastante energía, los eventos de ayer le trajeron muy buenos sueños, aunque muy vergonzosos, pero le habían permitido descansar bastante bien; sin demora comenzó con sus ejercicios matutinos en su cuarto.

Midoriya termino sus ejercicios y fue a tomar un baño, admirándose un poco en el espejo; su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos, no solo sabia pelear mejor si no que también le ayudaban a controlar mejor One fo All, no mucho pero algo es mejor que nada.

Ya que termino de bañarse recibió un mensaje de su compañera Yaoyorozu indicándole que en un rato más pasaría a su casa para recogerlo, Midoriya preparo su mochila con algunas cosas, ropa deportiva para entrenar y bajo a tomar su desayuno junto a su madre.

\- ¿Listo para tu cita de hoy mi pequeño? – La cara de Midoriya se torno roja.

\- No es una cita mama, vamos a entrenar juntos – El chico peliverde recogía los platos sucios, los colocaba en el fregadero y se preparo para lavarlos.

\- Nonono, déjamelo a mí, tu ve y prepárate para tu cita – Inko sonreía al avergonzar un poco a su hijo, era mejor que verlo sufrir de dolor como en el festival deportivo.

Midoriya avergonzado se retiro a tomar su mochila y esperar por su compañera en la sala, no mucho después recibió un mensaje que ya estaba por llegar así que Midoriya fue y le dio un beso de despedida a su mama y salió de la casa.

Al salir llego un carro lujoso y se detuvo frente a su casa, un hombre de traje bajo y se acerco a Midoriya quien ahora estaba en la acera frente a su casa.

\- ¿Joven Midoriya? – pregunto el hombre y Midoriya solo asintió.

El hombre le abrió la puerta y vio a Yaoyorozu dentro esperándolo con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Midoriya, ¿Cómo has estado? – Su compañera le pregunto mientras el chico en cuestión subía al vehículo.

\- Bastante bien Yaoyorozu – con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- Muy bien, espero con ansias que podamos practicar juntos – La sonrisa de la chica le causo una presión de las buenas en el corazón y comenzó a hacer una cara fea como si fuera difícil verla.

Apartir de ahí ambos platicaban con bastante alegría sobre reportes en las noticias que involucraban nuevos villanos, sobre Quirks y héroes nuevos que hacían su debut, el tiempo parecía fluir diferente para ambos ya que sin darse cuenta se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión de la chica.

Midoriya al salir se quedo sin palabras, era un lugar realmente increíble, el jardín tan bien decorado.

\- Vamos Midoriya, sígueme – le hablo su compañera sacándolo de sus pensamientos comenzando a caminar detrás de ella.

Por dentro el lugar era simplemente increíble, una casa digna de alguien de la alta clase y Midoriya se sentía tan fuera de lugar, vestido de forma tan simple con su pelo rizado algo revuelto.

\- Woah que lugar tan elegante – Midoriya veía de un lado a otro observando fotos de héroes importantes en la familia Yaoyorozu, reconociendo a algunos.

\- Bien Midoriya, ya que solo somos nosotros 2 usaremos el área de entrenamiento pequeña – Yaoyorozu llego al final de un pasillo y abrió 2 puertas grandes.

\- ¿P-pequeña? – se pregunto Midoriya internamente ya que era bastante grande la arena quizás un poco más grande que la que usaron para el festival deportivo.

\- Esos son los vestidores para que te pongas ropa más cómoda – Yaoyorozu señalo una habitación a un lado de la arena.

\- ¿Traes ropa para entrenar? ¿Quieres que te preste un cambio de ropa? – Detrás de la chica apareció un mayordomo y detrás de el saco varios juegos de ropa deportiva para Midoriya cada uno acomodado en un gancho.

\- N-no gracias, traigo mi propio cambio de ropa – Contesto Midoriya y el mayordomo asintió y se retiro guardando la ropa quien sabe dónde.

\- Entonces iré a cambiarme y nos vemos en unos minutos – con una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Midoriya y se retiro Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya se cambio admirando la habitación tan lujosa, tenía miedo de romper algo y dedicar su carrera entera para poder pagarlo; unos minutos después salió y fue a reunirse con su compañera.

\- Yaoyorozu ¿Estas lissss…. – Yaoyorozu vestia un pantalón deportivo junto con un bra igual deportivo con una sudadera abierta encima… y nada más, dejando sin palabras al peliverde por la maravillosa obra de arte que tenia frente a él, con algo de piel extra que usaba para activar su Quirk, la cara de Midoriya obtuvo un color rojo.

\- Wow, su ropa no muestra el peso extra pero por All Might que bien se ve – Midoriya pensó mientras la imagen de la chica ligeramente gordita se grababa en su mente para futuras fantasías.

\- Midoriya, comencemos a calentar – Midoriya solo pudo asentir tratando de ocultar el rubor en su cara ante tan inocente sonrisa.

Sin más demora comenzaron a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento pero parecía que afectaban demasiado bien a Midoriya puesto que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, con su compañera frente a él haciendo los ejercicios su cuerpo tomaba ángulos que hacían resaltar muy bien su figura; por fin terminaron los ejercicios y Midoriya sentía que su corazón se iba a salir o algo mas iba a sobre salir.

Se apartaron un poco en la arena, ambos se colocaron equipo protector en brazos y piernas, y esperaron a que un pequeño aparato diera la señal de comienzo; Midoriya activo su Full Cowling y en el momento que sonó la señal se lanzo a toda velocidad por un ataque directo.

Yaoyorozu esquivo por poco el golpe y en lo que Midoriya se recuperaba creó un bastón con el cual comenzó a descargar golpes en el peli verde. Midoriya esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques hasta que pudo quitarle el bastón de las manos a su compañera para después comenzar a dar una serie de golpes consecutivos bastante rápido.

Después de intercambiar golpes se separaron un poco, Yaoyorozu creó un escudo y una espada sin filo mientras Midoriya calmaba su respiración; rápidamente el chico se lanzo al ataque para terminar siendo bloqueado por el escudo de su compañera, ella ataco con su espada pero Midoriya la esquivo justo a tiempo, se acerco, exhalo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y entonces...

– 5% Force Palm – Midoriya descargo un golpe en el estomago de Yaoyorozu pero no con el puño sino con la palma de su mano derribándola y obligándola a soltar sus armas.

Midoriya retrocedió y sonrió al ver que una pequeña placa metálica se despegaba de su estomago – Reacciono a tiempo – pensó el joven.

\- Toma algo de tiempo crearlo – hablo Yaoyorozu – espero estés listo Midoriya – de su espalda salió una pistola semi automática.

\- ¿Ah? – pensó Midoriya.

\- Tranquilo, son balas de goma – Midoriya no sabía porque, pero le agradaba ver a su compañera estar dispuesta a pelear con todo.

Midoriya comenzó a moverse en zigzag en el momento en que su compañera jalo el gatillo, tratando de predecir la trayectoria de las balas y esquivarlas con tiempo pero no siempre lo lograba recibiendo varios golpes.

Yaoyorozu esperaba la oportunidad correcta para disparar, cuando se quedaba sin munición un nuevo cargador aparecía en la palma de su mano y recargaba inmediatamente. La pelea continuo por unos minutos más con Midoriya a la defensiva esquivando hasta que logro acercarse lo suficiente y con una patada le quito el arma de las manos a su compañera, se preparo para otro ataque con su palma pero justo antes de conectar el golpe Yaoyorozu se doblo hacia atrás y de su abdomen salieron varios tubos golpeando con fuerza a Midoriya y derribándolo.

Midoriya estaba agotado en el suelo respirando de forma pesada adolorido por los golpes.

\- Midoriya! ¿Estás bien? – Yaoyorozu se arrodillo a un lado del chico, quien abrió los ojos y vio un poco del paraíso.

\- U-u-u-u-under B-b-b-b-boobs – penso Midoriya, uno de los tubos había deslizado el sostén deportivo de Yaoyorozu un poco hacia arriba mostrando la parte inferior de su bien dotado busto.

\- Y-y-y-yao-yaoyorozu-zu-zu – Midoriya se sentó rápidamente y tartamudeaba cubriéndose la nariz.

\- ¿Qué sucede Midoriya? ¿Estás herido? – pregunto su compañera y Midoriya incapaz de poder articular una palabra señalo el problema.

\- Perdoname! – Yaoyorozu arreglo su vestuario completamente roja mientras veía al inocente Midoriya ponerse todo nervioso.

Yayorozu vio un moretón en el brazo de Midoriya y se preocupo.

\- Midoriya ¿tienes más marcas de golpes en el cuerpo? – Midoriya vio debajo de su playera y asintió.

\- Debemos tratarte de inmediato – La chica comenzó a jalar del brazo a Midoriya.

\- Permíteme tomar un baño primero y lavar el sudor, si no te molesta – Midoriya señalo los vestidores los cuales casualmente tenían regaderas.

Yaoyorozu asintió y el chico no perdió más tiempo, sin duda un baño frio lo ayudaría a calmar el ardiente calor interno que sentía.

Unos minutos después Midoriya salió de los vestidores con la misma ropa casual con la que llego y se encontró con el mayordomo.

\- Joven Midoriya, mi señora se adelanto y me pidió que lo guiara a su habitación – Midoriya asintió y siguió al mayordomo.

Después de unos minutos el mayordomo le abrió una puerta y le indico que entrara, Midoriya quedo maravillado con la habitación, tan espaciosa, la cama parecía de una de esas historias de princesas, tenía una gran TV, varios libreros y una meza de té en medio de la habitación; no solo eso también la imagen de su compañera arreglada con el cabello suelto frente a él le acelero el corazón.

\- Midoriya pasa por favor – Midoriya entro con el mayordomo detrás – Gracias Sebastián puedes retirarte – el mayordomo asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

La mente de Midoriya estaba en shock pues estaba a en la habitación de una chica a solas con ella, el joven calmaba su respiración hasta que su amiga lo llamo.

\- Midoriya acércate, con este ungüento tus golpes sanaran rápido – Yaoyorozu tenía el contenedor de dicho ungüento y sonreía con la idea de aliviar el dolor de su amigo.

El chico tomo asiento a lado de ella en la cama, avergonzado tratando de disipar algunos pensamientos que plagaban su mente.

\- Midoriya… necesito aplicarlo directamente – Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas Yaoyorozu le informo.

Midoriya solo asintió y comenzó a removerse la camisa, en el momento que ella vio el cuerpo de Midoriya una flama se encendió dentro de ella.

\- No sabía que Midoriya estuviera en tan buena forma – Las mejillas de la chica profundizaron el rubor ante tal pensamiento.

\- Extiende tu brazo – le ordeno al chico y el obedeció con su cabeza viendo en otra dirección, haciendo lo posible por no verla directamente.

Lentamente Yaoyorozu untaba el ungüento en las marcas que los golpes habían dejado, primero los brazos, luego el pecho, seguido del abdomen y por último la espalda.

\- WOOAAAHH el tacto de una chica es maravilloso! – Midoriya pensaba dándole la espalda a su compañera – Tranquilo Izuku, no dejes que el hombre dentro de ti se manifieste en el exterior – el chico respiraba tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

\- Listo – Yaoyorozu ya tenía la imagen y la sensación de sus músculos en su memoria, es decir, ya había tratado los golpes de su compañero.

Midoriya se coloco de nuevo la camisa y se giro pero…

\- Ups – el ungüento cayo de las manos de la chica.

Ambos se movieron para intentar levantarlo pero por una extraña razón ambos cayeron terminando en el suelo, Yaoyorozu boca arriba con su cabello suelto esparcido en el suelo y Midoriya sobre ella apoyado en sus brazos.

\- WOAAAHH ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Midoriya completamente rojo analizaba la situación.

El peliverde admiraba la figura de su compañera recostada bajo su cuerpo, sus mejillas con un profundo rubor y su mirada de ¿aceptación?

Vio a Yaoyorozu a los ojos, con los labios ligeramente partidos, con una mirada que decía "hazlo" Midoriya comenzó a sentirse atraído a ella, lentamente acercándose…

Entonces Sebastián toco la puerta y ambos se separaron velozmente, Midoriya sentado en el piso recargado en la cama analizando su celular y Yaoyorozu sentada creando algo de distancia entre los 2.

\- Adelante – la chica se compuso.

\- ¿Me permite un momento my lady? – Yaoyorozu se levanto a hablar de cerca con su mayordomo, Midoriya alcanzo a escuchar que ella tenía un evento en la noche y debía comenzar a arreglarse, lamentablemente él no estaba invitado.

Ella regreso algo cabizbaja con el desagrado de tener que pedirle a su amigo que se retirara.

\- Disculpa Yaoyorozu – ella levanto la mirada – Debo retirarme y ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas – Midoriya hizo una reverencia – lamento tener que retirarme tan repentinamente – ella sonrió.

\- No hay problema Midoriya – ella llamo a su mayordomo y le pidió que lo llevara a su casa – sabes puedes llamarme Momo si te parece más sencillo – la chica le dijo antes de que su compañero partiera.

\- En todo caso dime Izuku – le dedico una sonrisa inocente a su compañera y se despidió.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mucha importancia para Yaoyorozu, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el evento que tenía su familia, lleno de personas de alta clase y poseedoras de Quirks únicos; ella estaba cansada de estas personas, solo juntas por intereses ya fuera el dinero o sus Quirks, todos llevando mascaras cubriendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

Lo peor eran los jóvenes que tenían más o menos su edad, quienes intentaban hacer algún movimiento con ella, incluso los había mayores; ella estaba consciente de lo bien que se desarrollo su cuerpo mientras crecía, lo increíble que podía ser su Quirk y lamentablemente atraía la atención de personas tan falsas.

A veces no sabía si las miradas de estas personas eran más desagradables que las de Mineta o no; en medio de la fiesta ella estaba con una bebida en mano en un balcón viendo las estrellas cuando alguien se acerco, ella contestaba de forma general buscando apartarlo pero entonces la persona le pregunto.

\- Entonces hermosa ¿Hay algún hombre que llame tu atención? – el chico esperaba que ella se negara y hacer su movimiento.

Yaoyorozu sintió su corazón latir, sus mejillas se pintaron de un ligero color rosa, la imagen del chico peli verde apareció en su mente; esa sonrisa tan inocente, tan amable, no le importa que ella fuera de clase alta o que tan asombroso fuera su Quirk, en el poco tiempo que convivió con el ella fue tratada como igual, con la misma amabilidad sincera que le dedicaba a cualquiera de sus amigos; con el ella no se sentía especial o dotada y por alguna razón eso aceleraba su corazón.

\- Si… - ella respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

El extraño chico se quedo con la boca abierta y se escucho como se rompía la copa que el tenia en sus manos.

* * *

Lo siento me salio mas corto de lo normal, espero haber escrito a Momo de la forma correcta y no algo diferente.

Espero les guste y los veo en el siguiente cap.

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos

Perdon si me tarde en tenerlo listo

No los distraere mas asi que pasen a leer

Ya saben nada de esto me pertenece y mis respetos a los respectivos dueños

Solo me divierto escribiendo.

* * *

Chapter 7 Brocoli in your life its healty

Por fin terminaba ese fin de semana tan… ¿agitado?

Midoriya se levanto temprano y se preparaba para ir a la escuela, sin duda estos últimos eventos que ocurrieron con sus compañeras lo habían afectado más de lo normal, sin duda las imágenes que se habían grabado en su mente eran… únicas.

No importa cuánto intentaba hacerlas a un lado siempre volvían.

– ¿Serán las hormonas? – Era lo único que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en ellas, sin duda cada una era hermosa, atractiva, especial y siendo honesto consigo mismo no las cambiaría por nada ya que sentía que, no solo ellas, toda la clase lentamente se volvía una gran familia.

– Solo nos falta vivir todos juntos – pensó al terminar de arreglar su uniforme y paso a verse al espejo.

– Pero vamos ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien tan… simple como yo? – Sin duda no se daba cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

– Izuku bebe, ya está el desayuno – Se escucho la voz de su madre fuera de su habitación.

– Ya voy – grito para después disfrutar del desayuno con su madre y partir a la escuela.

Durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en sus compañeras y al final, por desgracia para ellas, decidió ignorar tal sentimiento puesto que lo distraía de su actual objetivo y era ser el mejor en el examen, como último gesto antes de ingresar al salón apretó su puño afirmando su resolución.

Ya dentro del salón saludo a sus usuales compañeros, recordando esa noche con Uraraka, ese fin de semana con Tsuyu y Momo, pero al final decidió ignorar el sentimiento.

– Debo concentrarme – pensó un momento.

Aizawa entro al salón con su típica mirada de cansancio y con su bolsa de dormir al hombro.

– Escuchen, los maestros acordamos darles esta última semana para que sean libres de prepararse para el examen como mejor les convenga – Aizawa entrego el mensaje colocándose su bolsa de dormir durante el proceso, internamente los alumnos de la clase gritaban de alegría manteniendo sus caras serias.

– Son libres de estudiar en el salón o la biblioteca inclusive ir al gimnasio si lo necesitan – El cabello de Aizawa comenzó a flotar al igual que las vendas que rodeaban su cuello.

– Si recibo algún reporte de ustedes por alguna mala conducta dentro de las instalaciones les tocara un infierno de clases extras – Con esas palabras todos recibieron un escalofrió al mismo tiempo. – Aprovechen el tiempo y no hagan ruido – Aizawa se recostó en el suelo y pronto se escucho el sonido de sus suaves ronquidos, al fin podría descansar por un largo periodo de tempo si sus alumnos no causaban problemas.

Algunos tomaron sus cosas para ir al gimnasio y otros tomarían lecciones en la biblioteca o con algún maestro que tuviera más experiencia en la materia y pues… no estuviera dormido en horas de clase.

3 Chicas dentro del salón ya tenían su objetivo en la mira, cierto dulce rollo de canela peli verde, pero justo cuando se levantaron a acercarse la puerta se abrió súbitamente, una chica peli rosa aspiro profundo pero los compañeros que aun quedaban en el salón le indicaron que guardara silencio y al ver a la oruga amarilla detrás del escritorio el aire abandono sus pulmones en forma de suspiro.

Señalo al peliverde y le indico que se acercara, al estar al alcance lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo a un lado de la puerta, recargándolo en la pared y se poyo en uno de sus brazos contra la pared, parecía la escena típica de un chico coqueteando con una linda chica… claro los papeles estaban al revés pues el manojo de nervios era nuestro inocente Midoriya.

– Escucha Midoriya necesito que me ayudes a estudiar – declaro la chica pelirosa invadiendo el espacio personal del chico.

– Demasiado cerca... – pensó Izuku – P-p-pero creí que eras d-de las que se dedicaban mucho a sus estudios – Con un rubor en la cara Izuku expreso su confusión.

– Me distraje mucho con mis bebes después del festival, lo siento – Su típica sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro, era la típica Hatsume quien inventa sin parar que hasta olvida dormir y comer; pero en esta ocasión era una completa mentira, si había estudiado y estaba lista para la prueba escrita.

– Además ¿Para qué estudiar, si tengo a este lindo cerebrito que puede apoyarme cuando lo necesito? – Se acerco después de su cumplido para rematar y tener al joven Midoriya casi en la bolsa.

– WAAAA una chica dijo que soy lindo – pensó tragándose la mentira – No s-soy tan listo, p-pero si te soy de a-ayuda entonces e-estaré más que e-encantado – completamente avergonzado Midoriya regreso a su salón, el rubor en su rostro pudo notarse por los alumnos que aun quedaban presentes.

– Hey Midoriya ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Mineta con celos en su voz.

– Ayudare a Hatsume con sus estudios, hehe… he – tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar, 3 chicas dentro del aula suspiraron sin darse cuenta.

– Parece que les arrebataron al rollito de canela – exclamo Kyoka antes de conectarse a su celular para escuchar música, obviamente buscando molestar a sus compañeras.

– Mmm… ¿Qué tendrá de especial el simple Midoriya? – se pregunto la chica antes de iniciar su música.

Mientras tanto el joven peliverde seguía a su compañera inventora por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, pensaba en llevarlo hasta el taller pero la tentación de empezar una lluvia de ideas y experimentar con su héroe de brillante sonrisa y cabello revuelto era demasiada y tenía otros planes en mente.

Operation: Get my Broccoli

Primero, buscar un mejor nombre.

Lo siguiente era ganarse el corazón del joven héroe que al parecer estaba acampando en el corazón de la joven inventora.

Pero te preguntaras ¿Cómo la inventora quien solo puede pensar en nuevos inventos que le consigan una empresa reconocida mundialmente pueda llegar a tal decisión?

La respuesta era bastante sencilla de hecho, el joven Midoriya no abandonaba la mente de Hatsume, en cada tormenta de ideas, cada bosquejo; literalmente el peliverde se las arreglaba para aparecer en su mente una y otra vez hasta que Mei tuvo suficiente y, después de una exhaustiva noche investigando las razones del extraño comportamiento de su cerebro, llego a la conclusión de que… estaba enamorada.

Ya tenía una idea pero la ignoraba, lamentablemente el sentimiento llego a ser muy molesto así que decidió ponerle fin a toda esa distracción y la solución era… que Midoriya fuera de ella, solo de ella, para experimentar, idear y todo eso que las parejas hacen que al parecer tales acciones comenzaban a ser interesantes, solo con el peliverde claro está.

¿Cómo dejar que una mente como la de su compañero se desperdicie?

Con su habilidad para analizar Quirks y esa gran creatividad era el compañero perfecto que la llevaría al éxito, además de ser un sujeto de pruebas bastante resistente y sumamente atractivo.

– Bueno comencemos – Hatsume salió de su pequeña nube y se concentro en el objetivo que tenía en frente, más bien sentado a su lado.

Las horas de estudio eran aburridas, aunque repasar no le hacía daño a nadie, como extra podía poner a prueba todas esas ideas que leyó mientras investigaba sobre romance; que se volvió toda una experta en una noche, aunque para su desgracia ella desconocía que tales técnicas, tales ideas no afectarían al denso Midoriya.

Los días pasaban iguales; clases, horas de estudio con Mei quien extrañamente se apegaba mucho a él, Midoriya pasaba momentos difíciles tratando de no mirar a su compañera y su ropa mal arreglada, intencionalmente obviamente, que le permitía ver más de lo que debería, conversaciones con la que llegaban a conocerse mejor y muchas otras cosas.

Pero el diligente Midoriya aprovechaba y practicaba su concentración, tratando de no distraerse contemplando a la pelirosa junto a él; lo cual decepcionaba a Hatsume pues en teoría ella esperaba que después de un par de días Midoriya la estuviera llevando de la mano a un salón vacio, besándola y quitándole…

– Bueno eso quizás es demasiado – pensó Mei, sabiendo que su corazón aun no estaba listo para tales… experiencias, aunque si sucedía no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad para "experimentar" pero obviamente nunca sucedió.

Mientras tanto las 3 chicas de la clase 1 – A se encontraban en una difícil situación pues cada una sentía, curiosamente, interés en entablar una conversación con el joven Midoriya pero con lo amable que era invitaba a comer en la misma mesa a la joven inventora; como era de esperarse Kaminari intento ligar con ella, pero la atención que le dedico fue menos de medio segundo y paso a seguir conversando con Midoriya.

Ambos platicaban animosamente sobre héroes, inventos, equipo de soporte, nuevas ideas, análisis, etc. Tanto que casi causaban que explotara una vena de la frente de Bakugo pero una lluvia de maldiciones y pequeñas explosiones no parecía detenerlos.

Y pues cada una de ellas sentía que sería grosero interrumpirlos de la nada, aunque si lo hacían de vez en cuando intentando unirse a la conversación, pero Mei actuaba rápido y absorbía toda la atención del peliverde y así fue como se dieron cuenta del peligroso enemigo que las 3 tenían, uno que no tenía miedo en saltar al ataque.

Uraraka tenía oportunidad de platicar en el camino de regreso a casa pero el tiempo que compartia con sus amigos le parecía pasaba muy rapido y al final los 3 se separaban para dirigirse a sus casas respectivamente.

Sin darse cuenta el fin de semana llego nuevamente, Mei logro unos avances en su opinión aunque todos eran ataques de nervios y terribles sonrojadas del joven Midoriya, pero al menos le prestaba más atención.

Ahora que tenía una mejor idea de la densidad del cráneo del joven héroe en entrenamiento, entendía que le tomaría tiempo poder ganarse al peliverde, no el mejor escenario pues quería dedicar cada minuto, cada segundo a sus bebes; pero el sacrificio valía la pena además siempre que se divertía con Midoriya su cerebro se sentía más fresco, más relajado y le llegaban mejores ideas o almenos unas que no explotaban en el primer prototipo.

– – – – – – – – – Transición Regular…. – – – – – – – – – –

Midoriya se encontraba cenando con su madre, pero su miraba parecía perdida… nuevamente miraba con una sonrisa la cara del pez que estaba cenando.

– Izuku cariño ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto su madre con tono de preocupación sacando al joven de su tren de pensamientos.

– De nuevo vez tu cena con una sonrisa extraña, ¿Debo preocuparme? – su hijo sacudió su cabeza.

– No mama, estoy confundido – su madre se intereso – ¿Sera una chica? – pensó.

– No sé que mas estudiar, siento que se me todo y al mismo tiempo siento que olvido algo – se expreso el joven Midoriya.

– Ah era eso – le dijo la adulta Midoriya.

– Mi pequeño, creo que deberías descansar un poco, despejar tu mente – le dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo – estoy segura que ya cuando tu mente descanse se te ocurrirá algo – el joven Midoriya reflexiono las palabras de su madre.

– Supongo tienes razón, mañana solo estudiare medio día – contesto con una sonrisa pero su madre refuto su respuesta.

– No, tienes la mala costumbre se sobrepasarte, el fin de semana saldrá mi pequeño a divertirse y despejar su mente, invita alguna chica o a alguno de tus amigos – su madre le dijo con una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

– N-no creo que alguien esté disponible con los exámenes la próxima semana – respondió el joven.

– En tal caso solo sal a tomar el aire y relajarte un poco, te caerá bien – le respondió su madre

– Tengo el presentimiento que te encontraras con alguien – pensó la Midoriya mayor.

– – – – – – – – – Transición Regular…. – – – – – – – – – –

El sábado llego y Midoriya se levanto temprano como siempre para comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios.

Al terminar se dio un baño y se preparo para salir, aunque sin ninguna idea de a dónde ir, le vino a la mente un parque que ve en su camino a la escuela así que fijo ese como su objetivo.

Después de un pequeño viaje en metro, con una mochila de un tirante en su espalda, se dirigió al parque; caminando un rato encontró una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sentó a tomar aire fresco.

– Esto es muy relajante – pensó el joven Midoriya – Quizás mi mama tenga razón y necesito esto – cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa fresca revolviera su cabello.

Despues de unos minutos sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro pero antes de lograr abrir los ojos sintió que alguien se los bloqueaba.

– Adivina, adivina – escucho una voz, de chica que sonaba en su cabeza pero no lograba reconocer.

– Amm, ¿Urara…ka? – el chico sintió que removían las manos y al voltear no había nadie.

– BU! – se volvió a escuchar la voz repentinamente y ropa flotando apareció detrás de la banca donde estaba sentado Midoriya, el joven héroe dejo salir un grito nada masculino ante la repentina aparición de su compañera.

– Ha-hagakure, no me espantes así – le comento el joven tratando de calmar su corazón.

– Perdón, te vi sentado muy tranquilo y no me resistí la tentación, he he – la chica se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza o eso aparentaba.

Hagakure llevaba una blusa azul algo ajustada que decía "Like what you see?" escrito con letras grandes, un short de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, medias negras y unos converse; llevaba un prendedor pequeño en el cabello, con lo cual podías identificar en qué dirección miraba, junto con unas pulseras que combinaban con las cuales podías ver donde estaban sus manos.

Midoriya en su caso llevaba una playera simple de color verde que decía "Mighty One", unos shorts que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas y sus tradicionales tenis rojos.

– Entonces… ¿Qué haces Midoriya? – le pregunto su compañera invisible.

– B-bueno, mi mama pensó que sería buena idea salir a relajarme un poco despues de tanto estudiar – le contesto algo nervioso – Waaaa estoy hablando con otra chica, alguien con quien casi no hablo, que nervios – pensó Midoriya.

– Si, yo pensé igual, en estos momentos siento que se todo y a la vez nada – le dijo su compañera después de sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Tienes algo en mente para pasar el rato? – le pregunto al chico.

– Pues planeaba sentarme aquí, quizás correr un poco alrededor del parque… – Midoriya se coloco una mano en la barbilla como gesto de pensar.

– ¿Solo tienes el ejercicio en mente? que aburrido – le dijo con un tono juguetón la chica invisible.

Nervioso Midoriya no sabía que decir, pues tenía razón ya que su mente estaba llena entrenamientos, cosas heroicas, All Might, su madre y un nuevo espacio lleno de imágenes y pensamientos de sus compañeras...

Hagakure viendo que su compañero se perdió en su propio tren del pensamiento tuvo una idea para descarrilarlo… ¿Por qué? te preguntaras, pues últimamente Midoriya ha sido quien ha llamado la atención de varias de sus amigas y tenia curiosidad; además, llegar a conocer mejor a un compañero de clase no causa problema alguno ¿verdad?

– Ya se! – Exclamo la chica invisible.

– ¿Qué tal si pasamos el rato en el centro comercial? – le propuso a su compañero peli verde.

Perplejo por la propuesta Midoriya no sabía que decir – ¿Acaso una chica me acaba de invitar a una cita? No que estoy pensando, no es una cita, solo vamos a pasar el rato, no es como que ella tenga algo mejor que hacer, solo no quiere perder el tiempo sola; si eso debe ser – pensó el chico por un largo tiempo.

– S-seguro, ¿P-p-porque no? – Contesto nervioso – ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con una chica sin ponerme nervioso? – pensó

– Yey – la chica invisible se alegro.

El camino al centro comercial fue muy tranquilo, la cantidad de gente no era tan abrumadora pero era la suficiente para permanecer en silencio durante la mayoría del trayecto, al fin llegaron y prosiguieron a hacer lo que su compañera llamaba "Window Shopping" o en palabras sencillas "Ver las tiendas sin comprar nada".

El tiempo paso mientras ambos se movían entre las tiendas viendo cosas interesantes o en ciertas cosas algo extrañas, conversando mientras caminaban; Midoriya no pudo resistir y moverse con velocidad cuando su mirada capto una tienda llena de mercancía de héroes.

– Parece un niño pequeño en una juguetería – Pensó Hagakure.

Midoriya repaso cada una de las mercancías de All Might confirmando que tenía ya en su posesión cada una de ellas.

– ¿Piensas comprar algo Midoriya? – pregunto Hagakure pensando en medir su nivel de fanático.

– Nah, ya tengo todas, solo checo que no tengan algo nuevo – y esto lleno el medidor de Hagakure hasta "Otaku".

Aunque verlo así de emocionado por cosas de All Might lo hacía parecer – Lindo – pensó un momento antes de repasar lo que acababa de pensar.

Caminaron juntos un poco buscando saciar el hambre que sentían ambos pero antes de ir a la sección de comida por alimento se detuvieron en un puesto, o isla, extraño que parecía ser sacado de una feria; era básicamente el juego de tirar las botellas y ganarse el premio que quisieras, obviamente Midoriya se dio cuenta de que era una estafa pero al voltear a ver a su compañera quien tenía la mirada perdida en un muñeco de peluche demasiado tierno Midoriya no pudo simplemente ignorarla; rápidamente analizo la estructura de las botellas y como estaban acomodadas, hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

– 1 por favor – dejo unas monedas en el estante sacando a su compañera de su pensamiento.

Midoriya se coloco en posición, se preparo y lanzo…

La pelota solo reboto en las botellas sin hacer nada.

– Buuu – dijo Hagakure algo decepcionada, por alguna razón tenía esperanza de que…

Midoriya buscaba monedas en su mochila atrayendo la atención de su compañera – Midoriya no tiene caso no… –

– Tranquila todo esta bien – saco mas monedas – 3 por favor – y el que atendía le entrego las pelotas después de tomar el dinero, sin despegar su mirada de la revista que leía con tanta emoción, una revista para adultos siendo ocultada por otra; lamentablemente la frontal se movió un poco dando oportunidad de ver un poco el contenido real que estaba leyendo.

El joven Midoriya se percato de la forma en la que las botellas estaban acomodadas así que dedujo solo 2 posibilidades, están pegadas o tienen algo que las hace resistentes a los impactos; después de su primer disparo golpeo la botella en cierto punto pudo notar como se movió ligeramente resistiéndose claramente, con eso rápidamente supo que debía hacer.

Ahora tomando en cuenta lo que causo el anterior disparo, centros de gravedad… en la mente de Midoriya flotaban ecuaciones y otros números mientras realizaba los cálculos hasta que llego a una conclusión, tomo posición y lanzo con la fuerza necesaria, obviamente no derribo la estructura pero causo el daño necesario.

– ¿Acaso el golpeo el mismo punto? – se pregunto Hagakure antes de voltear a verlo y notar su estado de concentración ademas de estar murmurando un poco.

De nuevo se coloco en posición, esta vez Hagakure presto más atención a Midoriya quien se veía muy concentrado, se percato como se movía su brazo y siguió la trayectoria de la pelota hasta que dio en el blanco pero esta vez se movieron un poco sorprendiendo a la chica.

Cuando su mirada volvió a él se encontró con un sonriente Midoriya, uno que parecía ya estar celebrando la victoria; esta vez no miro la pelota, la atención de la chica estaba centrada en el cuerpo de su compañero, cuando coloco su pierna en posición, sus músculos tensos al girar el cuerpo, su brazo cuyos músculos denotaban la fuerza que llevaría el disparo; en pocas palabras denotaba los precisos movimientos que el joven héroe realizaba, como se movía con bastante elegancia.

La pelota reboto y siendo ya el tercer disparo el dueño sin despegar la mirada de su revista ni un momento dijo – last… – aunque no logro terminar pues fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo pesado golpeando la mesa, sorprendido se giro para ver y se encontró con solo una botella tambaleándose y las demás regadas, suspiro pensando que aun así el chico había perdido pero la pelota reboto y golpeo la botella faltante derribándola.

El dueño volteo a ver al chico y se encontró con el señalando el peluche que sería su premio, se disgusto con la mirada de victoria que el peliverde poseía así que solo le entrego su premio y prosiguió a acomodar todo de nuevo.

Midoriya caminaba victorioso hacia su compañera, pero al estar a su lado toda su confianza se esfumo y se volvió un manojo de nervios al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

– E-e-es P-para ti – nervioso y sonrojado le entrego el peluche, el cual Hagakure acepto con gratitud.

– Gracias Midoriya! – El joven héroe sin saber cómo responder a su compañera que parecía estar muy alegre le indico que continuaran con su camino en busca de alimento.

Ambos compraron su comida y se sentaron a comer, Midoriya se ofreció a pagar pero Hagakure se negó y ella pago por lo suyo, platicando pasaron el tiempo, preguntandose que hacia un puesto de feria en un centro comercial... hasta que algo atrajo su atención.

Un hombre haciendo retratos.

– Que divertido – exclamo la chica.

– Conmigo es fácil he he, solo dibujas la ropa – ella rio levemente ante su propia broma, Midoriya también aunque sintió algo dentro del pensando que quizás a ella le gustaría poder disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas, ver su rostro, fotos, retratos, etc.

Cuando terminaron y dispusieron de los desechos la chica sugirió visitar el techo para tomar el aire antes de partir, Midoriya tuvo una idea y ese sería el momento perfecto.

Ya en el techo ambos tomaron asiento en una banca y al percatarse que no había más personas Midoriya puso en marcha su último plan y buena acción del día.

– Hagakure ¿Me haces un favor? – la chica solo asintió o eso pareció.

– Miras en esa dirección por favor – Midoriya le dio su indicación

– Okey! – Hagakure giro su cabeza viendo en direccion contraria a su compañera, tomando en cuenta el movimiento de su prendedor Midoriya prosiguió.

– Ahora, voy… a… t-tocarte un p-poco – Dijo nervioso el joven dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sonado lo que dijo.

– Midoriya! – Hagakure se giro drásticamente colocándose el oso frente a ella cubriendo su pecho – ¿¡Cómo puedes pedir eso en un lugar así?! No somos ni siquiera una pareja! – Midoriya entro en pánico y sacudió las manos frente a su rostro completamente sonrojado.

– No y-yo no me re-refería a e-eso – pero se detuvo cuando vio que su compañera se reía a carcajadas.

– Lo siento no pude resistir! – le aclaro para después reír un poco mas por la reacción de su compañero.

– Este bien, pero nada estilo "Mineta" – le dijo al voltearse de nuevo sonando muy seria sobre lo último.

– AYE! – exclamo Midoriya como si fuera un soldado.

– ¿Pero que plan… – no termino de preguntar pues sintió las cálidas manos de su compañero sintiendo su rostro, su tacto era tan delicado, sentía como si ella fuera la flor más delicada y más hermosa por la forma en la que la tocaba.

Pudo notar su mano algo retorcida y con cicatrices, debía ser honesta con ella misma, cuando lo vio pelear contra Todoroki sintió miedo, por Todoroki no pues ya había estado cerca de ser congelada varias veces.

Sintió miedo por el joven Midoriya y a la vez admiracion, la resolución que se notaba en su rostro, el dolor que su compañero debió experimentar al destruirse el solo; pero sabía que era por alguna razón puesto que después de ver a su compañero usar sus flamas, sabía que algo había cambiado dentro de Todoroki y verlo ahora con su mano algo retorcida y con cicatrices...

Se perdió en sus pensamientos por varios minutos disfrutando el tacto del joven Midoriya, algo tan cálido y placentero, pero se sentía avergonzada al mismo tiempo pues al ser invisible el simple hecho de pensar que justo ahora su compañero la esta "viendo" la hacía sentirse expuesta, desnuda.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al mismo tiempo que el joven héroe dejo de tocarla, ella se dio media vuelta y lo vio concentrado en su libreta medio abierta de forma que no podía ver lo que hacía, aunque se daba una idea.

Los minutos pasaban y ella checaba el reloj sin la intención de interrumpirlo, no aun pues quería llegar a casa antes de su familia y evitar el tsunami de preguntas si la veían con el peluche; sin darse cuenta puso mucha atención en el chico, su short se subió un poco al tener las piernas cerca del pecho para poder apoyar revelando mejor sus muslos muuuy bien formados, sus brazos, su cabello ondularse con el viento, su mirada de concentración…

Viendo el reloj para olvidarse de todo eso sintió que era hora de partir pues de otro modo…

– Listo! – Exclamo Midoriya para después mostrar lo que ella había pensado que era – ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto el joven.

– Wow – expreso al ver un retrato de su rostro.

– Digo no es la primera vez que me hacen un retrato – los ánimos de Midoriya cayeron.

– Pero sí que le diste al clavo – los ánimos de Midoriya volvieron a subir.

El dibujo tenia algunos detalles malos, no era perfecto, pero no se notaban a menos que vieras de cerca.

– Y bien ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto colocando el dibujo frente a su cara y Midoriya pensó un momento.

– Diría que luces como Yang Guifei y Francis Xavier juntos – dijo lo ultimo chocando las palmas de sus manos.

Midoriya se encontró siendo sacudido fuertemente por su compañera.

– ¿VERDAD? ¿PORQUE NADIE LO ENTIENDE? – casi gritando expreso su frustración.

– Perdón – se dio cuenta de su acto y se detuvo – Pero no me refería a eso – le dijo a su compañero.

Midoriya aun con el cerebro sacudido pensó – entonces… ah – pensó un momento.

– Es hermoso – le contesto con una sonrisa.

Eso sin duda afecto a su compañera.

– S-sabes creo que deberíamos regresar – le dijo mientras su compañero se recuperaba del mareo.

– C-cierto – ya con las ideas en orden – ¿Acaso le dije a una chica que su rostro luce hermoso? – la cara de Midoriya se volvió casi tan roja como un tomate.

Separo el dibujo de su libreta, su compañera le indico que lo firmara, todo artista debe firmar su arte y sin poner mucho pensamiento en ello lo firmo para después guardarlo.

El camino de regreso a casa fue igual de tranquilo, solo agregaron el peluche, le entrego el dibujo a su compañera al momento en que debieron separarse.

Hagakure camino de prisa a casa, logrando evitar a su familia y llegar a su cuarto dejando el peluche en su cama para después dirigirse a un pequeño espacio donde tiene fotos con sus amigas.

– Listo – exclamo con alegría al ver ahora el dibujo ocupar un lugar en su muro con recuerdos.

La chica invisible se quito sus accesorios y se recostó para relajarse recordando el día de hoy, ella pensaba que sería un día aburrido pero se encontró con Midoriya…

Su reacción cuando lo sorprendió…

Lo entretenido que fue conversar con él y pasear en el centro comercial; siempre vio a Midoriya como alguien tímido pero una vez que se siente cómodo es el compañero perfecto para conversar de lo que sea…

Lo divertido que es avergonzarlo…

Lo lindo que se ve cuando se ponía nervioso, cuando veía o conversaba de las cosas que adoraba…

Lo bien que luce y que oculta muy bien...

Su mirada de concentración…

Su cabello ondularse con el viento…

Esa sonrisa…

Esa maldita sonrisa…

Cargo al oso sobre ella para verlo mejor, volteo a ver el dibujo de su rostro, la voz del joven Midoriya hizo eco en su mente "Es hermoso".

Relajo sus brazos dejando caer el peluche sobre ella…

– Diablos – exclamo…

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora amigos...

Lamento la demora ya saben... shit happens

Asi que no he tenido el tiempo o los animos para escribir.

Tambien escribo otra historia por si buscan algo mas que leer a lo mejor les interesa a lo mejor no quien sabe.

Todo comentario es bien recibido

Espero se hayan divertido leyendo asi como yo me diverti escribiendo...

Y espero verlos en el proximo

Hasta la proxima y recuerden

Go beyond

 **PLUS ULTRA**


End file.
